


Unknown Future (Book Two)

by J_P_Lupine



Series: Unknown.... [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood and Gore, Collars, Dad!Giles, Demons, Depression, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Exophilia, F/M, Femdom, Feral Behavior, Healing, Hybrids, Lingerie, Magic, Monsters, Multiple Dimensions, NSFW, Oral Sex, Romance, Scratching, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, light petplay, primal play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_P_Lupine/pseuds/J_P_Lupine
Summary: In the sequel to Unknown Factors, we follow Aud, now returned from another dimension, and back on Earth.  A lot of things have changed in this world since her departure, but she believes she can figure out a way to make do. However, due to unforeseen circumstances, trial after trial comes Aud's way, testing the limits of just what she can handle.Aud is at least glad she doesn't have to go through it all alone.(Published Date: Jan 28, 2021)
Relationships: William Pratt/Spike (BtVS)/Original Character(s)
Series: Unknown.... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131116





	1. Who made it show

"A....Aud?" My ear twitched as a brunette centaur cautiously walked towards me while looking down at me. Her eyes were welling with tears as she covered her mouth with a hand, but I hadn't the faintest who she was despite her clearly knowing me. I didn't have Willow or William with me to ask questions since they were in the citadel talking to the others- something about easing everyone into the fact that I was back so that I wouldn't be....overwhelmed by them. "It can't be."

I found myself enveloped in a hug as the taller female cried, and I furrowed my brows. I tried racking my brain for _any_ sort of hint that would tell me who this person was, or at least her relation to me, but nothing was coming.

"I was so scared I'd never see you again! Oh, my- Oh, goodness, you must be so confused why I look like this." She chuckled and sniffled, pulling back long enough to wipe her eyes. "It's, uh, kind of a long story, but the shortened version is it's magic-related." She paused while looking me over. "Where in the Hell have you been? What's with your clothes? Or, well, the _lack_ of?"

"....I-"

"Ah, bloody Hell. Aud! I told you to stay where you were!" Looking over my shoulder, I saw William hurrying over the hill before giving the centaur a sympathetic look.

"She knows me?" I questioned.

"Wha-?"

"Dawn. Her name is Dawn." William waved his hand. "Dawn, Aud's....she's had her memory wiped. She doesn't remember anything. Not us, her life, nothing. Try to be patient with her, okay, lil' bit?"

"I'm not a child, Spike." Dawn crossed her arms while shifting on her hooves and quirking up a brow.

"So I see." William put his hands on his hips. "You've, uh....grown up." She shot him a glare, and he cleared his throat. "Right."

"She was very emotional to see me. We were close?"

"To be honest, love, you were practically sisters." My ears perked as I looked at William and then Dawn. "Uh, not raised together. You're just pretty close."

"Does she know who _you_ are to her?" Dawn asked.

"Not at first." My tail twitched as I put my hands onto my hips. "He kept _that_ to himself until I figured it out from the mate bond."

"What? It's not like I could just come out and say, 'Hey, I know you don't remember me, or anything else for the matter really, but guess what? We're married.'"

"Point taken."

"Okay, I know why I'm not wearing pants, but what's with the, uh...." Dawn trailed off while waving at me.

"The clothes I had weren't suited for where I was, so between the wild and combustion, they burned and tore off."

"Yeah, about that...." William slid off his coat and then his shirt, handing the garment to me while sighing. "You should really cover up more, the others aren't gonna be too keen on seein' you naked."

"I'm not naked." I replied while pulling the shirt over my head.

"Loincloth doesn't count." Dawn popped off.

"Such modest creatures." I scoffed.

"Where have you even been this whole time?" She reached out and gently touched my armband with shells. "These are pretty cool."

"My home dimension."

"What?" Dawn looked between William and I. "Seriously? What was it like?!"

"Tropical." I grinned.

~

"The longer I'm here, the more I realize why everyone wears clothes." My tail twitched as I followed William down a hall in the citadel. "It's so much colder."

"Well, we are in the North, Aud. Closer to the equator is probably what you're more used to....now." Buffy explained.

"Once you get settled in, I'll start on finding a way to get your memories back." Willow added.

"Yeah, and I've already called Giles. Uh, he's your, uh...."

"Father, I know. I was told how I was raised by a human."

"Okay, good. Here's your room." Buffy opened the door to a dark room with the only light coming from the moon through the window. "We kinda....left it how you did." My brows furrowed as I stepped into the room, catching the very old scents of myself and....sorrow? How much time did I spend in here for it to still be lingering after so long?

"Why does it smell like that?"

"Like what?"

"Depression." There was a pause, and a tension seemed to spark. "Why? Tell me."

"I died. Briefly, but it happened."

"Oh." Waving my hand I sighed. "That explains why I can still smell it then." Going over to the window, I pushed it open and began to look around the room. "Okay, _now_ what is it? You're all staring."

"Still getting used to seeing you so....not gloomy." Buffy shrugged. "So, uh, we'll let you get some clothes on then, and Giles should be here in a few hours. He can help Willow get your memory back." I nodded, and Willow left with Buffy while William lingered in the doorway. He was quiet for a second before crossing his arms.

"You sure you're all right? Things are a _lot_ different here, love."

"I'm fine." I gave a reassuring smile while walking towards him and grabbed his face. Pecking him on the lips, he then gained a small smile. "If I lived in this dimension before, I can do it again."

~

"I-It's _completely_ blank." Giles waved his hand, turning on his heel to flip the pages in a book on the table. "There's _nothing_ there to even retrieve, Aud's memories haven't just been locked away in her mind, they've been _removed_."

"And what the bloody Hell does that mean?"

"It means a remembrance spell won't work." Willow sighed while rubbing her forehead. "Whatever they did to her, it wasn't simple. There's some serious magic involved. It's likely the removed memories are hidden somewhere."

"So....gonna be a blank slate for a little while longer or for the rest of my life?"

"Don't worry, Aud. We _will_ get your memories back. It's just....going to-to take some time." Giles took off his glasses, and I narrowed my eyes.

"You know.... _that_ was kind of familiar." I waved my finger, and the older man looked at me.

"Wait, yeah, that- If the memories are gone like you said, how does she find certain things familiar?" William gestured while furrowing his brows.

"When all has this happened?"

"Just certain things with Spike." Willow answered. "Hugs, phrases, those sorts of things."

"But not you?" Buffy glanced at the redhead, and she shook her head no.

"Then that's probably just remnants." Giles sighed. "Like bits of dust left behind. With Spike, it's probably due to the-the mate bond- Oh, I don't think I'll ever get used to saying that. And myself because I raised you. Those kinds of things are very deeply engrained. You can still fight too, can't you?"

"Yes."

"Then that's what it is." He seemed disappointed but turned back to flipping through books.

"Question." I raised my hand.

"What?"

"If it's just remnants, how come seeing you do that seemed familiar?"

"He does that. A lot." Buffy chuckled.

"And what am I supposed to do until I get my memories back? I don't know any of you, don't know anyone in this....citadel, and I don't even remember who _I_ am.

"We'll just have to take it one day at a time."


	2. The Truth

"This seems....not normal." I felt my eyebrows knit together as I glanced around at the creatures surrounding William and I. They clearly weren't human, so I could only assume they were some sort of demon.

"It's not really, but when was I ever normal?" The vampire chuckled. "But you're safer here, trust me. Bug lads might be new for you, but they're good bugs."

"Thank you, Sire." One insectoid creature bowed its head to William.

"Right, then. I don't want _any_ of you givin' Aud a hard time, you hear?" William waved his hand. "This is more a warning for your safety, if I'm honest. Piss her off, and she's likely to roast you." He then turned to me with a smile and grabbed my hand. "Lemme give you a tour, love."

The metal flooring clanged with each step, and I willingly followed. I was to stay with William on his ship rather than in the citadel. Apparently, an amnesiac was one thing, but a half-demon amnesiac was another to the other Slayers living there. It would take time to get my memories back, and no one wanted anything to happen in between that time, especially since the humans hadn't a clue what I'd done the past year nor how my culture had influenced me.

This arrangement was safer not only for other people but myself included, all things considered.

And as William was giving me the tour of his ship, he filled me in on just how he came to be the captain of it. Shortly after returning L.A. from the Hell dimension it was in, these insectoids were victim to a group called the 'Senior Partners', and William helped save them. In return for his help, they had made him their leader.

From how he explained it, I wasn't quite sure if they were demons from another dimension or aliens from this one. I wasn't sure if William even knew himself.

He even at one point was associates with a Splenden Beast named Betta George, a creature that resembled a large betta fish with telepathic abilities. His stories went on and on, making me wonder how in the world it all had happened in the span of a year. When I questioned it, William then explained that, to him, it had actually been _longer_ than a year due to the time spent in the Hell dimension after I had disappeared, but time had turned back once leaving the dimension as if it hadn't happened in this world.

Despite that, however, there were things that were still different, proof of it all actually happening. For starters, he explained that how he looked when his demon face showed wasn't the same as before. The time spent in that Hell had lead to him developing more demonic traits such as the extra pair of fangs and claws.

I found myself unable to sleep the first night on the ship, too in awe by the stories the vampire had to tell. It didn't much bother him, though, seeing as he was naturally nocturnal. So we just spent the night exchanging stories of what had happened to us in the time apart.

~

"What are you doing, and why does it smell so utterly awful?" I asked while cringing as I stepped into the room the scent was coming from.

"I'm painting my nails, pet. The smell will fade." Spike replied while focusing on his hand as he ran a small brush over his nail, the paint making them black.

"Does this have meaning?"

"Meaning?"

"Like war paint. Or a mark specifying your clan."

"Oh, no, love. It's just aesthetic."

"You're like a bellar." I chuckled. "They roll in mud and berries to make themselves a pretty brindle color. Though, they do it because it's good for their skin as well."

"Aud. Did you just compare me to a mud rolling creature?"

"I di- _FUCK!_ " I snarled, grabbing my head as a searing pain shot through my skull, feeling as if my brain very well may be ripping in half. Curling in on myself, I fell to my knees.

"Aud!" William jumped up from his seat and rushed over to me. The pain was gone just as quickly as it had come without warning, but _something_ was different now. "Aud, are you okay?" His voice was full of concern, and his face held even some fear. Grabbing William's face, I kissed him, long and deep until he pulled away while looking so confused.

"Hey, you're not soulless again, are you?"

"Wha-"

"I'm just asking 'cause that was the only time you really painted your nails." Realization dawned on his face as his eyes went wide.

"Your memories?" I grinned while nodding. "They bloody did it!" Spike looked overjoyed before crouching in front of me and pointing. "What did we do for our first date?"

"Real date, or you _wanting_ it to be a date?" I quirked up a brow.

"Okay, fair point. How'd we meet?"

"You were chained up in Pops's bathtub."

"Why did you hug me for the first time?"

"You got me a box of crackers." I chuckled.

"Who warmed up to you because you played the harp?"

"Wesley." I answered but then my face fell.

"Oh, they really did do it! Your memories are back!"

"William...."

"What is it, love?"

"What....What happened to Wesley?"

"Oh." His smile shifted into a straight line, but his eyes were sorrowful. "He....He didn't make it."

"And the others?"

"Most of us made it. We all just....drifted our own ways after getting out of Hell."

"Just the average apocalypse." I mumbled, and William brushed my hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to say goodbye. Many of us didn't, but we can go visit his grave if you want to...."

"That'd be nice. Thank you."

"Your Pops would also probably like to know whatever stunt they pulled worked. Do you want me to call him?"

"No, I can do that." Pushing myself to my feet, I paused as my brows furrowed. "Having my memories back, I'm realizing just how ridiculous some of the things you told me before are."

"What do you mean?"

"A telepathic fish named Betta George?"

"He's real, I swear."

~

"Aud?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Your memories?"

"They're back." I replied. "What did you guys even do?"

"We had to locate where your memories were being held, which was no easy feat, mind you. Once obtaining them, i-it was a simple matter of carefully extracting-"

"I broke the lock on the box, and Willow sent the memories back to you." Buffy's voice cut in.

"Yes, I-I was getting to that." Pops had a tone.

"It wasn't too hard, was it? I could have helped."

"Oh no, not at all! Whoever actually took your memories looked to be long dead, so the hardest part was just finding them."

"Yeah, red, crusty fuck. He would have died over a year ago." I explained while holding the phone to my ear. Looking down at my hand while listening to them ramble, and Dawn cut in as well, I tried to hide my demonic traits. I actually hadn't been in my human form since losing my memories, given I hadn't really known how to then. "Woah, wait, college?!" My head rose when I registered what Dawn had said.

"Yeah! Now that I'm not cursed anymore, I was planning on going back."

"You were in college before?"

"Come on, Aud, how old do you think I am?"

"Well, excuse me for missing out on a _lot_ , apparently."

~

Holding onto a bar, I clung for dear life as the ship crashed into the side of the citadel, its strong outer layer and shield causing us no damage, unlike the wall currently crumbling.

"Prepare for a speedy getaway!" I shouted to the bugs before running down the halls while heading to the opened hatch. Spike was already ushering girls in, and I rushed outside to provide cover as I shifted forms. "Keep it moving!" I shouted before turning my head towards the sky filled with demons.

I so badly wanted to question how Buffy was flying among them, but I didn't have the time and began to burn demons out of the sky. Their bodies were dropping, but more just kept coming and were massing in my direction rather than in the way the younger Slayers were.

Running through the corpses on fire already on the ground, I continued to lead them away from the loading ship before circling back around as I burned more.

"Aud!" William shouted, and I ran right off the cliff as the ship was taking off. Reaching out my hand, the vampire caught me and pulled me up to grab the railing.

"I was really looking forward to relaxing with a movie." I said while climbing to the other side of the rail.

"Gonna have to take a rain check on that, love."

"Clearly." Sighing, we went inside where the others were. "I'm glad we got here in time, at least."

"I'm glad the enemies are flammable." William popped off.

"The crew is bugs, the crew is bugs, the bugs are large-" Dawn was freaking out as Xander was trying to comfort her.

"Deep breath-"

"The air is bugs, I'm breathing bugs!"

"Where's the man-bitch formerly known as Angel?"

"Protecting Slayers. His henchmen?" Buffy questioned.

"In a little room away from the rest, and under my seal." Willow pointed over her shoulder with her thumb.

"Full steam ahead, Bug One!" William raised a fist.

"I'm Bug Three."

"I'm the one who suggested color-coded jumpers...."

"Let's do this in order." Buffy grabbed William's shoulder to turn him around. "One, thanks for saving us from the uber-vamps, and sorry I haven't been in touch, but, as you can see, I'm somehow leading an army and the whole 'Aud is back' kinda took precedence when you visited last."

"You're wel-"

"Two, what do you know, and how can you help? No jokes, no snark, no British slang that I don't understand."

"One, under all that demon viscera, you still reek of him, and that's not exactly a treat- but it can't be Buffy if she doesn't bonk the bad guy, right?" William popped off, and I elbowed him in the side. "Ow!"

"Snark!" Buffy made a face.

"Comes with the sizable package. Two, you can under no circumstance trust him."

"Can everybody just agree not to trust anybody, and you get to the fuckin' point?"

"Been to any higher dimensions lately?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"What he _means_ to say is, we know what happened. You somehow ascended, and with Angel _created_ a new reality, which you then abandoned. I'm also going to assume the 'ascending' is what made you, uh, fly. Goodness, that's even weird to say out loud."

"And we're not talking about the demons that poured in once the great space-hymen ripped open. We're talkin' about a universe ditched at birth. You think we've got trouble now? We do, so go ahead and think it. But you better pray that higher reality doesn't come looking for mummy."

"Now. Tell me about now. You said you knew what everyone was looking for."

"Well, yeah, it's what all this comes from. It's what can stop all this. The Seed. We're digging up the Seed of Wonder."

"It's kind of a long story, Buffy." I scratched the back of my head as William grabbed the intercom speaker.

"This is your captain speaking. We are currently on course to the heart of all magic on Earth, and sorry, Tree-fans, it's not Stonehenge. There was, at one time, a house of worship swallowed up by the Earth. Over which they built a city....also swallowed by the Earth. We're headed for the heart, my friends....and where the heart is, is home."


	3. He gives into most

"I can't believe you have hot water on this thing. Also, sidebar: what _is_ this thing?" Buffy asked while drying her hair after getting out of the shower.

"Tale for another time. We've got to focus on what's ahead." William popped off as he walked into the room, and Buffy sat on the edge of the bed I was laying on.

"What's ahead is what should be behind. Suckydale."

" _~Home again, home again~_ "

" _~Jiggedy jig.~_ What's the Seed of Wonder, and why is it there?"

"It's always been there. Before you, before humans.... Before the First, even, which has a nice irony."

"And it is....?"

"Just what the name implies."

"The source of all magic in this world." I waved a finger.

"The world came from the Seed. It was all demons and horrors, then. Probably spillover from some other, even less pleasant dimension, the Seed brought forth then kept here. Kept the warring nasties and the bubbling magical energies from seeping back into the old dimension, wherever _that_ was. Either the Earth was an improvement, a step up, or it was a ghetto. Either way, it was on its own. The Seed, the source of all that magick, was the only thing powerful enough to keep it from bleeding back. It's the key." William explained while picking up a bottle from the table.

"Like Dawn is a Key?"

"Forget 'key'. Think 'cork'. As long as it's in its place, the Hellmouth- more recently known as Sunnydale- things stay more or less where they should. But pull it out...." He grabbed the cork and pulled it out with a pop.

"Wow. Probably would have been more impressive if something poured out. Like if you held it upside down-"

"It's a 70-year-old Madeira, I'm not dumping it on the floor 'cause you have no imagination-"

"You're the one who made a big thing with the cork-"

"The point is-"

"If the Seed's removed, the world goes bye." I stated.

"But it's safe in the ground, buried under this disaster and that, with its protector at its side-"

"Protector?"

"I'll get to that. Point is, bottle corked, world safe, nothing to fear. Unless a couple of super-powered morons who never got a higher education decide to shag a universe into existence."

"That wasn't our fault!"

"Nobody said it was except me right now to your face." William popped off

"The universe planned that with a prophecy. It set us up! It wasn't like we were out of control.... Though we kind of were, it was like....elemental. Like we were outside ourselves, in each other....like we were the wind that swept us up." Buffy got this kind of pervy smile, and I grabbed the back of William's shirt to pull him down to my level and keep his mouth covered because I _knew_ he was gonna say something.

"Buffy, I love you and all, but unless you want me spilling about Spike and I's sex life to you, please stay on topic."

"Right." And her expression changed. "Woah, wait, no!"

"What?"

"Just....not _all_ the powers I had are gone. There's still some....residual." Buffy was still making a face, and I let the confusion show plainly on my face. "One of the, uh, short-lived abilities I got was mind reading, and I briefly got a flash of...."

"How? I wasn't thinking of- _William!_ "

"You mentioned it first!"

~

"Well, imagine this bottle is upside down-" William was explaining with the cork analogy again.

"And how do you know what the demons want? How do you know any of this?" Xander asked.

"Three words, little man. I speak Fyarl."

"But that doesn't expl-"

"From the moment that Seed was planted, Twighlight was an inevitability. Everything has a life span. Maybe Earth's time is just up."

"How many apocalypses has there been now? Apocalypsi? Apocolysees?" I furrowed my brows. "What even is the plural of apocalypse?"

"But we're gonna go with the other theory, right, where it's not."

"Will!" Buffy shouted as Willow seemed to faint. She was only out for what seemed like a minute, but when she came to, her eyes were wide and full of fear and worry.

"Buffy! We have to protect the Seed! We have to protect the Seed. Not just from the demons. _No one_ can get near it."

"That's totally comforting...." I mumbled.

~

Looking down at Sunnydale, the deep crater was being overrun by military and demons slowly crawling closer. Buffy went ahead, flying down into the crater while Willow helped the rest of us follow. There was a short-lived brawl under the rubble with a _very_ old vampire supposedly both someone Buffy killed a long time ago and the Seed's protector.

"You knew the Master was alive and you didn't tell anyone?"

"My sources said the Seed enslaved a powerful vampire 800 years ago- _you_ lot supposedly _killed_ him." William popped off while pulling out a cigarette.

"Death is nothing to the Seed. It restored me when Twilight chose Angelus. ....I sort of thought he'd show." The Master rubbed his chin as blood from his nose still covered his face.

"Oh, he'll be around later to take credit for everything, don't you fret." William grumbled while pulling out a lighter.

"Before Twilight, I hadn't thought the Seed was real....much less under our noses...." Pops had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, it certainly wasn't in my Watchers education plan." I muttered.

"So it was just hiding behind the Hellmouth, pulling the monster's strings all those years- all those lives- without him knowing?"

"I wouldn't word it exactly like that-"

"That explains the weird face I can't wait to hit again." Buffy raised her fist.

"My face?" The vampire with a bat-like face touched his cheek.

"I get it. Little too much time around his preciousssss."

"You think you understand the Seed? You don't even understand Twilight! Remove the Seed, and you _doom_ your world! Has she told you there's a place in her new world for you? No. She and Angelus will see you all dead!"

"Wow, this guy is _really_ challenged by the major plot points."

"He's not the only one." Dawn piped up.

"Slayer's _done_ with Twilight. End of the world, Hell dimensions come pouring in, we're all firmly against it- Problem is, demons are moving in already and anticipating the removal of your cosmic bauble."

"Speaking of which, guys, I don't think it's going very well up there." Dawn stated while looking at the mobile monitor in her hands. "....Or down here."

"Give us the SSSSeed!" A demon came out from the darkness before hitting Dawn out of the way.

"Dawn!"

"Everybody! Take them down!" Buffy shouted, and I shifted forms, jumping into the fray while lighting my fists on fire, burning demons on contact as I hit them. There was only a small group of demons, so they went down quickly, but I had a feeling there were more to come if we didn't do something about it.

"Buffy....can you carry your sister?"

"Just put me down."

"She's really heavy."

"You did not just call me heavy." Dawn shot Xander a look as he gently let her feet onto the ground. "Ow. It's probably just sprained. And my head's-"

"Still on top of your neck. Xander?" Buffy looked at Xander.

"I'll get her to safety."

"You're stronger than ever, Slayer. Help me guard the Seed. If you don't want to see the world destroyed, come. Together you and- You fool!" The Master was slammed against stone as Buffy had him by the throat with a stake at the ready.

"Buffy, wait!"

"Will, it's _the Master_. This is kind of a no brainer-"

"No, this _is_ a brainer. There's an incoming army of demons up there that wanna remove the Seed. We're at war. And we're not winning. If man-bat-face wants what _we_ want....he's gotta be on the team." The redhead made a face, and Buffy let the Master go.

"Guys, I think I should go back out there." I spoke up while gesturing. "The Slayers are being outnumbered and outgunned, and _most_ of the demons are weak to fire. They need me more up there than down here."

"You're right. Go." Buffy nodded, and I glanced at William.

"Don't give me that look, pet. I'm not gonna die, so don't coddle me."

"I'm holding you to your word." Turning, I looked at Pops. "See you later."

"Be careful, Aud."

"I will, Pops. Don't worry." I smiled, then followed the scent trail Dawn and Xander had left, leading me to the way we had come in from. I could hear the sounds of war the closer to the surface I got and began to pull my shirt off. Draping it over a pipe sticking out of the rubble, I then slid out of my pants. Taking in a deep breath, I slowly let it out before letting my hair turn into flames.

Bolting outside, the flames spread down my spine and arms, burning the first demon I crashed into. Sinking my teeth into the demon's throat, I ripped it out as its screams turned to gargles. My tail swayed to keep me balanced, and I threw the burning carcass into a cluster of demons, spreading the flames and scattering them. Slayers took them out one by one with arrows, and I kept moving, kept burning.

A flying demon plucked up a Slayer and was making off with them before I opened my jaws and covered the demon's left wing in fire. Catching the Slayer as the demon dropped her and fell to the ground, I saw blood on her forehead, but she was still conscious.

"Don't forget to look up." I told her, letting her down before she ran for a sword to continue fighting. Jets shot through the air, firing at demons in the sky before they were taken to the ground.

This was so much worse than the Uber-vamps in the Hellmouth....

Roaring, I sent fire dancing over the Earth, scorching demons in droves. I'd only been back in this world for a short time, but already it was all going to Hell in a handbasket all because of _another_ apocalypse prophecy.

I think we should really start cataloging them at this point....

I was still going strong until something suddenly felt....wrong. Demons were being sucked up into portals, and it was like something was missing as all the spell casters just stopped and started crying. The air reeked of grief and death and burning flesh, but it looked like we won.

So why did I have the gut feeling like we hadn't?

~

The dark of the room had been interrupted by the door opening, and I knew it was William standing there. We had won the battle, but we had lost all magic in the world when Buffy had destroyed the Seed. Demons and the like still had the magic they were born with because it came from inside of themselves, but witches and everyone else was completely cut off.

The worst of it all? Angel, while somehow possessed by Twilight, had killed Pops.

"Love, it's time to eat." I could smell the food, and my stomach growled, but I just grabbed the pillow to cover my head with it.

It rained the day Pops's was buried, like the world was mourning his loss or at least trying to show sympathy by letting me hide how much I cried. In his will, he left most of his things to Faith, the Vampyr book to Buffy, and to me, he left the bloody harp I used to play on as a child and his guitar. The last I saw of the harp I had busted it.

All this time, I hadn't a clue Pops had refurbished it.

"Come on, now." The bed dipped from William sitting down on the edge, but I didn't budge. "The bugs are worryin' too, pet. They miss seeing you around the ship."

"I should have stayed down there...." I mumbled.

"There's nothing you could have done, nothing _any_ of us could have done. Angel was still hyped up on Twilight god juice." He lifted the pillow off of my head, and I barely glanced at him. "Love, you saved so many Slayers that day. If you hadn't been there, even more would be dead. You did what you could. Now...." He held the plate in my view while raising his eyebrows.

I honestly didn't feel like eating, but I knew I had to or I'd get weak. William's expression made me crack and I sat up to eat as he looked relieved to see me eating.


	4. So lay down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

"Boys! Yay, I promised Anaheed cute boys. Of course....you're married, you're dead _and_ married, and you're...." Buffy pointed from Riley to William and then to Andrew.

"I'm what? What me?" Andrew questioned.

"Er....out of her league?" She made a face. "Anyway, drinks, snacks, people, frivolity." Buffy opened the door more to let us into her apartment. I could smell the booze and hear the music from the 'home warming' party going on in the apartment.

"We'll find our way."

"Ahem. You gonna make me ask?" William raised his eyebrows at the Slayer, and she leaned onto the door with her arms crossed.

"Didn't the invitation-"

"Your text just said 'Party'. Actually, it said 'Pratty,' but we took the chance." I chuckled. "Doesn't exactly count as an invitation for a bloodsucker."

"Then enter freely and of your own will. And no bumpy face or fuzzy bits; my roomies aren't in the know." Buffy waved her hand. The party then escalated from there on, and Buffy seemed to get drunk more than any of us. She even got in the pool with Andrew on her shoulders to 'battle' Anaheed on another person's shoulders.

It also felt good to see Willow again, and Dawn and Xander, too. And, to be honest, it did take me some getting used to Xander and Dawn being a couple when I had found out.... I mean, Dawn was an adult now herself, but that didn't mean I didn't still see her as my little sister. Not to mention Xander was....well, Xander.

Buffy's roommates seemed like good people, and William, while also drunk off his ass, had talked about starting a band with Buffy's other roommate. Buffy, at one point, was dancing on the table, juggling at another, and when the cops showed up due to a noise complaint, they ended up joining the party.

The night was wild, but it was demon incident-free and without any bloodshed. It was a welcomed break from what we'd been dealing with since the Seed was destroyed.

~

"I can't believe you're trying to patrol tonight." I heard Willow's voice in the distance, and I grabbed William's hand.

"They're over here."

"I told you the Slayer wouldn't take a day off." The vampire popped off as I drug him behind me.

"If you didn't want to come, you didn't have to." I said over my shoulder.

"Yeah, well, it's not exactly safe for you to be alone these days." William muttered.

"I just feel the need to make myself useful." Buffy responded to Willow.

"And if a vampire shows up, you'll barf on them?"

"Bloody well hope not." William stated as we looked down from the edge of a building to see Buffy and Willow walking by below.

"Hey, it's the demon duo." Buffy smirked.

" _Half-_ demon. Emphasis on _half_." I replied, dropping down and landing beside Buffy.

"For a second, I thought you were going to do the sodding 'superhero' landing." William dropped down next.

"Mm, tempting."

"Don't."

"By the way, Buffy, what are you even doing out here? We've told you something's coming for you."

"But not by who, or anything new. Wait, is that why you came out? To protect me?"

"More like assist. Also, don't you think it's a little dangerous for you, Willow?" I turned to the redhead and saw the face she was making.

"I was hoping to talk to Buffy, actually."

"Is it about the Seed?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah."

"Then can we not?"

"Buffy, it's not about blame."

"Well, it feels pretty blame-y!"

"Or you're being projecting-y"

"I'm also gonna add 'y' to the end of my sentence-y." William shoved his hands into his pockets, and I rolled my eyes.

"You took the spark of creation out of the world. You don't see it the way I can-"

"There's still monsters! There's still stuff!"

"You both make valid points-y." The vampire piped up.

"It isn't the same. Sooner or later, you're going to see what I mean. I just don't want it to be too late."

"It is too late. Buffy Summers, it is time for you to _pay_....YOUR STUDENT LOAN!" The large demon in the ally pointed, and we all paused before bursting into laughter.

"Don't you say a fucking word." Buffy raised a finger.

"You will pay your student loan....by check, credit card, or cash." The demon raised the paperwork in his hand to Buffy.

"Why so many zeros?"

"I think those are drips."

"No, those are zeros." Willow confirmed as the paper dripped with mucus from the demon's clawed hand.

"And if I don't pay up?"

"You will learn the horrors of.... _bad credit_." The demon replied, and Buffy tackled him, choking him out.

"Killing him won't make the loan go away!"

"Buffy!"

"It'll make _him_ go away!" She snarled, and I pulled on one of her arms to get her off the demon while William was pulling on the other.

"And then bigger, badder, drippier nasties will show up." William explained as the demon coughed now that he could breathe.

"Collecting is just my day job. When the Seed was destroyed, I was trapped in this realm. It's expensive. I'll get fired if I go back empty-handed." The demon explained.

"Don't say a word about the Seed. Will....where's the closest A.T.M?" Buffy questioned, and within a few minutes, Buffy was handing over a wad of cash to the demon. "That's every penny I have."

"This doesn't even cover the first payment."

"Sidebar, please. When I was traipsing about in a dirigible run by giant bugs, weren't you wanted as an international jewel thief?"

"I only stole to pay for the cause. And the occasional outfit."

"You must have stashed _something_ away for a rainy day."

"I gave it all back when Riley negotiated an amnesty between slayers and Interpol."

"Okay, one creature of the night to another, cut her a little slack. She didn't even finish college, you know. And we're talking U.C. Sunnydale." William spoke with the demon.

"Consider this your first notice. Next time I won't be so nicccceee." And he shuffled off with Buffy's cash.

"Poor demon."

"Poor jacket."

"Poor bank account." Buffy sighed.

"This is what I'm talking about, Buffy. You don't realize how the destruction of the Seed affected everyone. You only think about how it affected _you_. All the Slayers, the vampires, even the demons with magical mojo. You got to keep your power because it was _inside_ of you. But everyone else got cut off from what made them tick. For me, it was magic. For that demon, his home." Willow shifted on her feet.

"We've been through this. I had no choice."

"Maybe....but that doesn't mean you can sit back like everything's over. You're going to have to deal with the fallout eventually. So until then...." Willow then walked away.

"Red's right you know. And I'm not talking about the Seed, I'm talking about the _not_ sitting back. You don't hear rumblings like we did because Buffy Summers is late on a few bills. There's still someone out there who's coming for you."

"Well then, since we're at it, what about you?" Buffy pointed at me while her other hand was on her hip, and I quirked up a brow. "You haven't said anything about the matter."

"Because, despite the circumstances of what happened and how I'm acting, I am genuinely upset. I just don't think arguing will fix it."

"Upset about what?"

"....I may still have my abilities because I have demon blood, but I can't see my family without that amulet, and it runs on _magic_."

"I thought _we_ were your family." Buffy crossed her arms, and I sighed.

"You _are_ , but not my _only_ family. Not any more. And because of what you did, I can't see them, talk to them, nothing. I'm not here to argue with you, Buffy, but you asked, and destroying the Seed cut me off from them."

"You really not gonna tell her the rest, or am I gonna have to?" William rose a brow at me.

"Rest? There's _more_ I have to feel guilty about?"

"William, let's just leave it as is."

"No, tell me. I'm already here, come on."

"Demons and witches, and everything in between that know about Aud, are trying to get ahold of her blood thinking it'll give them the boost to get back home or give themselves magic again."

"What?" Buffy's expression changed dramatically, and I ran a hand through my hair.

"You didn't know it was going to happen. Just....we're dealing with it. You focus on what you have to get done."

"Aud, wait-"

"Seriously, it's fine, Buffy. We just....can't stay in one place for long. Though, with the bug-infested ship, it's pretty easy."

"No, Aud!" She grabbed my arm to make me look at her. "I....I basically put a target on you!"

"You got a target, too, but it hasn't stopped you. Can't let it stop me either." I said before turning away.

"How come you went easier on _her_ than you do even _me?_ " William asked as we were walking down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of Buffy.

"She gets enough of it from everyone else." My voice was low, and I looked both ways before crossing the dark street. "Me going off on her won't fix anything, and _I'd_ rather not get worked up about it right now."

"That 'now' implies a 'later'." William looked at me, knowing that under the calm facade, I was pissed. And, in all honesty, I did blame Buffy for it. I blamed her for the loss of magic, I blamed her for the target on my back, and I blamed her for Pops dying. I was trying to keep from snapping, the vampire beside me knew that all too well, because I _needed_ to focus on anything else.

William must have thought I would have actually gone off on Buffy with how my tail had angrily twitched back there. He truly did know me better than anyone else with how he could read me like a book.

"....There might be a later."

~

"You still got a track on Spike's location?"

"Yes, he's still moving." An insectoid hand pointed to a screen where I could see a red dot moving. Dropping a chip into my mouth, I sighed through my nose.

Last night, another demon tried to get my blood and had come really damn close to getting it. So, this time around, I stayed on the ship while William continued searching for whatever or whoever was after Buffy in my stead.

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Walking out of the bridge, I continued to crunch on chips while thinking. The folks after me were few due to others not knowing about Ustrina Augendae, but I got the feeling that may change when they realized they couldn't take me on their own. Not to mention if they managed to get my blood while fighting, there's no telling what would happen.

I mean, I knew what my blood could do- enhance the supernatural- but I wasn't sure it could actually give magic to those without it.

I didn't want to figure out the hard way either.

~

"Quick, we need to get to Spike's location! _Now!_ " I slid to a halt in the bridge while holding my phone. William had been texting in the group text about some Siphon, and Buffy in danger at the docks.

The bugs at the controls didn't question me, getting the ship turned around and speeding towards the red dot on the map.

The docks were swarmed with police cars, and it looked like whatever was happening had already happened. And then I saw a figure waving from the ground with a bright, blond head.

"Down there." I pointed, and the ship went down to pick William up. Going to the main hatch, I saw William was bruised and looking incredibly tired. "What the Hell happened?" I questioned, and he scoffed.

"Bloody Siphon is what happened. He can suck the power right out of ya." William explained. "Oh, and when he does it to vampires they go back to being a corpse. Wonderful, innit?"

"Okay, smartass. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"Well, that's one way to tell a bloke he smells bad."

"Yeah, and you do." I popped off, taking his coat from his shoulders as he stepped into the bedroom. Draping the coat over the back of a chair, William started undressing while heading to the attached bathroom. "You better not leave those there!" I called after him and I heard him hum in response before turning the water on in the shower.

Trying not to show how worried I really was, I plopped onto the edge of the bed while resting my elbows onto my knees. William was making light of the situation, but he could have died. He said himself the Siphon could kill vampires by draining their energy, and the Siphon damn near got him. But that also raised the question of what the Hell could have happened if I was there?

You'd think with magic no longer accessible by evil, it'd be safer for me, but the exact opposite had ended up happening. I needed a way out of this. We all did.

Patting my hands onto my knees, I stood up and stretched. Undoing my braid, I walked into the bathroom.

"You got some room in there?"

"Why? You plan on joinin'?" William answered, and I smirked, taking my clothes off before stepping into the shower with him.

"Just making sure you don't pass out while in here." Gently running my hand over his chest, I saw more bruises and scrapes like he had literally been thrown around. "You really should feed, William. This'll take you a long time to heal with what the Siphon did to you."

"Yeah, well, I'm in the shower right now, love, and my food's in the fridge. Gonna have to wait."

"Doesn't have to." I stated, pulling my wet hair over my shoulder to uncover the side of my neck.

"You sure you wanna do that?" William's thumb ran over my bottom lip as he looked down at me, and I scoffed.

"Wouldn't offer if I wasn't. If it'll make you feel better, I can bite back."

"Kinky." He smirked, his fingers brushing over my throat as his other hand grabbed my hip. William's face shifted, his fangs lengthening as he purred. He leaned in closer, and I tilted my head to the side while draping my arms over his shoulders.

His tongue ran over the side of my neck before he bit down, drinking the blood that came out. Running my fingers through his hair, I felt a purr starting to rumble in my own chest. William brought my body closer to his, licking my neck again after he pulled his fangs out.

William grabbed my thighs to pick me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist while looking at him.

"I know you want more. That was just a taste." I purred before kissing along his jaw. "Keep going." William clenched his jaw when I rolled my hips, feeling his erection pressing against me. He bit back down, his claws digging into my skin as he started to rut. Purring, I began to move in tandem with him, grinding against each other as he fed.

The heated touching turned feverish with the kissing and groping until William pulled me off of him to turn me around, pushing my front against the slick wall and pulling my ass outward. He kissed along the back of my neck as he cupped my rear, squeezing it with both hands.

"Not so tired anymore, huh?"

"Pet, you know _damn well_ what your blood does to me." His tone was huskier than before, and I swallowed as he spread my legs with his knee. William thrust his hips forward, and I moaned.

His kisses on my shoulder were so gentle, but how he held me in place and fucked me was not. William's claws dug into my sides as hot water from the shower dripped onto my back as he hovered over me.

All frustrations and stress were forgotten as all thoughts now went to sex. William's scent, the sounds of purring and groaning, the feeling of his thick cock inside of me. The kisses and nips placed onto my shoulders and neck only fueled my desire for more.


	5. The threat is real

"Be careful out there, yeah? Don't get the human in trouble." I raised my brows at William as the hatch on the ship opened.

"I won't, it's just a simple dustin'." He gave me a goodbye kiss before turning to jump the rest of the way to the ground. "Love ya!"

"Love you, too!" I called after him as he went down. Making sure he got into the human's car, I closed the hatch. Now that it was out to the rest of the world that vampires and demons existed, police were having a hard time adjusting, so William was going on a ride-along with a detective to teach him how to hunt vampires without getting himself killed.

The whole ordeal with the Seed and Twilight had made it impossible to keep the supernatural hidden, and even _Harmony_ had her own TV show now. However, it was still safer for me to not leave the ship so often because the hits on me had yet to stop.

The demons trapped here were desperately trying to get home, and those that had lost power were trying to get it back. As Willow had told me herself, practicing magic was like being _connected_ to the Earth and its forces, and suddenly being cut off from something like that....it was just a terrible experience.

"All right, now that the head honcho's gone, how about we cruise the neighborhood and relax?" I asked once in the bridge, and the bugs inside were in agreement as we rose higher into the sky.

"Did he say when to come back for him?"

"He said he'd send a text when they're done." I replied.

~

"What did you do." I had my arms crossed as William came onto the ship carrying a suitcase covered in Buffy's scent, so I knew it wasn't his.

" _I_ didn't do anything. Buffy....she's dealing with something big and asked to stay with us for a bit."

"She asked you?"

"Shocking, I know, but she knew I was doing the ride-along and would be nearby."

"You wanna tell me what's happening and where she is?"

"She's up top."

"And the 'happening'?" William paused as he opened a cabin door, glancing at me as if he were thinking if he should tell me or have Buffy do it herself. He set the suitcase down onto the table inside the room and sighed while leaning on the doorframe.

"She's pregnant."

"Fuck." I was floored. Buffy was one of the longest-lived Slayers, but as far as I was aware, she was only the second to get pregnant- and for a reason. The life of a Slayer was not safe for a baby, and it'd still be at risk even if put up for adoption if anyone found out who the child's mother was. "Then I can see why she asked to stay with us. I'll go check up on her."

"And I'll go talk to the bugs."

Looking for the Slayer, I found her sitting on top of the ship just looking to the horizon. There was something off about her scent, it was subtle and hardly noticeable, so I decided to ignore it.

"Hey, Buffy."

"Hey, Aud." She glanced over her shoulder to me.

"I kinda got filled in on the situation." I gestured with my hand, and she stood up while rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry if I'm....intruding. I just....didn't know where else to turn, Aud. Willow left, doing who knows what, and you just-"

"It's okay, Buffy. Despite how shoddy it may look, this ship is arguably the safest place to be." Shifting on my feet, I chuckled. "Though, Spike can be a huge smartass, as you're well aware."

"Thank you." Buffy hugged me, and I returned the gesture. "I can always rely on you." Her words struck me, a stab of aggression spiking through me that I kept inside. I knew she meant well by saying it, but it only agitated the things I was already keeping quiet on.

I thought talking about it with William a few times was enough, however, how I just felt proved I still wasn't over the fact that Buffy had destroyed the Seed. I missed Elder Durga and Jugar, I missed the beaches, and the kids all playing and eating together. I missed standing in the ocean as the salty breeze went through my hair, and laughter came from the bonfires.

I missed my father pacing about while pouring over volumes and volumes of books. I missed listening to Pops sing along to his guitar while I made us dinner, or how he'd get into an argument with William because he'd call a historical figure a 'ponce' that owed him money.

Buffy had taken so much from me without even thinking, so much from all of us, and her simply saying 'I can always rely on you' actually made me want to hit her. But I kept my cool, kept quiet, and I remembered to pretend to be okay.

~

"Is this all the closet space you have?"

"Yeah, all the cabins are the same. Fits my clothes no problem, though." I shrugged, and Buffy quirked her brow up at me.

"You have, like, two outfits, and one of them is a loincloth."

"Okay, one, no I don't. Two, are you dissing my clothes?"

"Aud, that thing doesn't even cover your ass." She laughed while putting another hanger with a shirt into the closet. "Why do you even still have it?"

"It the only thing I have that won't burn when I turn into a fireball. So, I'd rather have that than be butt ass naked."

"Yeah, but your...." She gestured to her chest, and I shrugged.

"Free the nipple. End the patriarchy." I stated, and she laughed again. I was glad she seemed to feel better now than she had before. William knocked on the doorframe to let us know he was there.

"The appointment's been made. They'll see you tomorrow- Unless you want to wait, then I can call back-"

"No. I need to do this. ....I'm not ready or even able to care for a child. Nikki meant well with Robin, but look how that ended. I don't want something like that to happen again." She had a sad look in her eye before her face scrunched up.

"What?"

"Someone forgot their legs." Buffy picked up a couple of the bugs' legs from the floor.

"Sorry. Told Sebastian to be careful when he's tidying up."

"So they molt?"

"They molt." I nodded.

"Sorry, getting a call." William pulled out his cellphone and stepped into the hall.

"Why do alien bugs use European sockets?" Buffy questioned after realizing what she was trying to plug in wouldn't work.

"Real question is why Europeans use alien sockets. We've got socket converters around here somewhere." I stated.

"Hey, I'm gonna be gone for a bit. Got to rescue our detective pal from a nasty zomp nest." William popped his head back into the room while pointing to his phone.

"I'm coming." Buffy grabbed a stake from her suitcase.

"Not like that, you aren't. You can keep Aud company."

"Aud? Why isn't she-"

"My blood, remember? Zomp nest take-out would be the perfect chance for them to strike. Not to mention if a zomp managed to get a nip, they'd get hyped up more so than they already are."

"And you just go along with that? Staying put?" Buffy looked at me with disbelief, and I waved my hand while speaking.

"I don't have much of a choice, Buffy. I either stay here or risk who knows what getting ahold of that kind of power." Crossing my arms, my expression showed how I wasn't pleased with the situation either. "Zomps also horde together. I set one on fire, that sets off a chain reaction, and there goes everything, even Spike if he's too close. And since he's fighting, too, he would be." I explained, managing to not explode at her with how she was giving me a look despite her, in many ways, being the reason I was being targeted.

I was honestly also sick and tired of hearing about zompires. With no magic in the world and no connection to other dimensions, vampires that turned now weren't right. Before, the human soul would be replaced by a demon from a Hell dimension to make a vampire, now the bodies were just animated with the small amount of magic vampires put into the creature. Zompires could also sire their own, growing quickly in numbers like cockroaches.

"You can stay here then, but I'm not just gonna sit by. It's my _job_." And she stormed out of the room.

"....Just sit by. Right." I mumbled. "'Cause that's _exactly_ what I want to do every single time my mate leaves me here." Leaving the room, I went down the hall to my own. I knew Buffy and William could handle themselves, but that only made me more upset. I could kick William's ass and hold my own against Buffy, and yet _I_ still couldn't go out there without being the one most at risk.

I liked being back in this world....but I missed the Ustrina dimension. I wasn't forced to hide there.... Hell, is this what Dawn felt like when she was still a Key and Glory was gunning for her?

I closed the cabin door behind me, leaving myself standing in a dark room. I just stood there for a few seconds, taking slow breaths before going to the bed and face-planting into it. I grabbed William's pillow and drug it over to curl up around. His faint scent on the fabric helped ease my nerves as I genuinely just wanted to scream.

I wasn't stupid, I knew the Watchers Council had fucked me up in various ways when Pops had no say in the matter. The obedience, the loyalty, the hesitation, and fear. They were all things trained into me to make me their weapon.

And Pops had tried his best to let me just be a child. But how could I be a child after the things I saw? What I went through? Then what the Watchers did on top of it all to ensure I wouldn't turn on them?

I missed Pops, I missed Anya, I missed Tara- I missed so many people that were just gone now. I could relate to Anya on levels I couldn't with the others due to knowing what it was like in both worlds. And Tara.... Tara was just so empathetic and kind that she was actually the first one I had opened up to about Spike and I. Wesley was....

Wesley was the one there for me when Pops had to leave until inevitably being sent off to become Buffy's Watcher. We actually went through a lot together, both during our time with the Council and after. Then Pops.

And after all the fighting I did, all the people I'd lost in this fight between good and evil and all that shit in between, Buffy had the audacity to look me in the eye and act like I was just _'sitting here'_. We didn't know what my blood could do in this world without magic. What Buffy didn't seem to realize is, if my blood and body could power someone else's magic, Buffy herself was target #1 for taking out magic in the first place.

Shoving my face further into William's pillow, I just waited for them to come back. I couldn't do anything else but wait.

I wanted to leave.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Buffy slammed the door open, her face twisted with warring emotions as she pointed to me with her left hand. "I know you can smell it, so why the fuck didn't you say anything?!" She was pissed, but my eyes went straight to her missing arm that had cables and metal pieces hanging from it as sparks came from the torn wires.

"What the fuck?"

"That's what I'm asking you!"

"Woah, hold on!" William rushed in. "Just calm down!"

"Calm down? Spike, I'm a fucking robot! And we all know very well that Aud can _smell_ it when someone is." She turned back on me after shouting at William.

"I swear, I didn't know. I mean, you smell mostly like you, but there wasn't anything that screamed 'robot', okay?" I replied while swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Bullshit. You're like a damn bloodhound-"

"Bloodhound?!" My lip twitched up into a snarl and I saw William's eyes widen a fraction. "I'm not your fucking dog to sniff shit out when it's convenient for you!"

"I didn't say you were! But I know you can smell a robot, and you didn't say shit about _this!_ " She pointed to her broken arm still sparking as it was dripping a green liquid onto the floor.

"And I told you I didn't fucking smell it! _You_ smell like _you!_ " I pointed while standing. "I can't tell you you're a fucking robot if I don't even know you are one!"

"How the Hell could you not smell all of this?!"

"I don't know, Buffy. Maybe because that shit smells like-" I pointed at the green goo but stumbled, managing to steady myself before falling.

"Aud?" William looked worried and came up beside me. As soon as he was beside me, however, my legs gave out as I snarled. "Aud?!"

"It smells like pefio."

"Pefio? The bloody Hell-"

"Oh, I don't know. What is the only thing that's green and fuckin' _paralyzes_ me?!" I angrily growled as more of my body was going slack the longer I was near the substance.

"Oh, gross! You mean I'm full of that plant, too?" Buffy cringed while looking at her arm.

"That'd explain it." William gently picked me up as I was glaring. I didn't like being stuck on this ship, and I didn't like being made useless even more. "Can't exactly hide how you're a robot if Aud can scent it. Any time you're close to Aud with that stuff in ya, it'll dull her senses and well....do this if she gets direct contact."

"Still here." I popped off as William laid me down on the bed.

"I'll have Sebastian come clean up the mess on the floor."

"Aud, I'm so sorry. I didn't.... Ugh!" Buffy rubbed her forehead. "I'm at least getting a good idea who would know something about this."

~

"You don't know the first thing about witness protection. What good is it if anyone knows? Even you two. But, Buffy, it _is_ your mind in that high tech frame. Warren and Jonathan and I, we did so much bad stuff- now I'm using those powers for good! It's how I earned my way into the Scooby Gang-"

" _No_ , Andrew. This is how you fuck up!" I snarled, climbing into his room through the window before grabbing the front of his shirt. Slamming him against the wall, he started whimpering as his feet dangled over the floor. "Why the _fuck_ would you put pefio in Buffy?! You know what that shit does to me!" I bared my teeth, and neither Buffy nor William moved to intervene.

"I'm sorry! I had to make sure _no one_ knew! As long as it was still in Buffy, the pefio wouldn't affect you much, just dull your sense of smell a little when you're close to her. No actual paralysis! I swear!"

"Yeah, well, clearly that didn't happen when a zomp ripped off her arm! Buffy's not the only one in danger here, _I_ am too! People want to literally _bleed me out_ , Andrew!" Dropping him, I had to take a step back to try and calm my breathing.

"One last time....where the Hell is my body?"

~

Standing in the shower, I just let the water beat down on me while keeping my eyes closed. I knew Buffy was going through a lot right now, but I couldn't help but be swamped by my own problems. Having that time to think and then yelling at Andrew made me realize that so long as there was no magic in the world, I was going to be hunted.

And if those hunting me knew about pefio....no where would be safe for me. It'd be like Glory all over again. I crouched down while covering my face, biting my bottom lip to keep quiet as I began to actually cry out of frustration.

I had no freedom here.

This ship that was supposed to be my safe haven was now more foreboding than ever before. I had nowhere to go. I could deal with just roaming the ship for now, but eventually, and it felt like it'd be soon, it'd drive me to my breaking point.

It was so nice in the Ustrina world, but I didn't have my family or friends from this world there. Yet, since I had gotten here, most of my time had been spent running and hiding and fighting. I could feel the regret and resentment creeping in. I wanted to lash out, I wanted to be let out.

~

"....Aud?"

"What?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Andrew shifted on his feet. "I was trying to help Buffy, and I thought the best way to do that was to make sure no one knew she was in a robot's body. A-And the only thing I knew that would throw _you_ off was the pefio plant."

"Do anything like that again, and I'll break your arms, do you understand me?"

"Aud-"

"No. If you want to be an ally, _act_ like one. Keeping secrets and putting us in danger is _not_ how you do it. Not to mention what you put Buffy through."

"I understand."

"And, Andrew?"

"Yeah?"

"I want my journal back. Thank you for holding onto it for me." My tone was mostly flat with an edge of irritation.

"No problem."


	6. When his sight

"Miss Aud, we have noticed a drop in your mood. We have done some 'Googling' and think we may have a solution. Please, come with us."

"Sebastian, where's Spike?"

"Resting still. Now, please." He waved his still good arm since the other was in a sling, and I nodded while following him. "We have set up the solarium for you."

"Set up? What did you....do?" I paused, seeing the view of the Earth and stars through the uncovered windows, and in the middle of the room sat my harp. Slowly walking up to the instrument, I gently touched the smoothened wood. I hadn't actually looked at the thing since I got it from when Pops's will had been read.

"We were hungry and it was made of wood, but we realized this may hold value to you and refrained from eating it." Frisky stated with a nod. Given these creatures were very similar to termites, I should have known they'd sniff out the wooden instruments eventually.

"Thank you." I chuckled, running my fingers over the polished surface. "You know....I used to hate this bloody thing. Watchers Council made me play it endlessly, but....Wesley and Pops loved to listen to me play." Sitting down on the chair by the harp, I touched the strings that were still tightened and played a few notes to test them out.

"Would you mind playing this Earth instrument for us to hear?"

"I don't know, Sebastian.... I haven't played in years."

"Why not try?" Thinking it over for a moment, I decided to go ahead and give it a go. I thought of the song I knew best that Pops taught me and grew out my claws. Playing a few notes, I messed one up and readjusted before starting over. It was easier this time around even though I was still messing up notes here and there, but I still remembered most of it.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it now." I softly laughed, glancing at the view of Earth as we were in orbit. "I miss you, Pops." I mumbled under my breath before turning back to the harp and changing my hand positions.

" _~If I leave here tomorrow, would you still remember me?~_ " I found myself softly singing to the tune, and I could hear Pops's own voice singing along in my head. " _~For I must be traveling on, now, 'Cause there's too many places I've got to see. But, if I stayed here with you, girl, things just couldn't be the same.~_ " Taking a breath, I continued to pluck at strings. " _~'Cause I'm as free as a bird now, and this bird you can not change~_ "

~

"I'm thinking about trying to go back to the Ustrina dimension." I said after spitting the foamy toothpaste into the sink. There was a second of utter silence before something was said.

"How would you even manage that?"

"I'd use my blood to power the amulet. If it works, I can go back there."

"Yeah, and if you get stuck? The rules aren't exactly the same over there, prime example being how the sun is the non-frying variety." William leaned onto the doorway behind me, and I turned on the faucet to rinse my toothbrush.

"William, I _can't_ live this way for the rest of my life. With the Seed gone, there's _always_ going to be _someone_ looking for me. This ship has just turned into a big cage. I can't go out anymore, I can't go on patrols, can't just go to the store, I can't do _anything_ outside of this ship."

"It's only temporary-"

"Temporary? William, look around you. It's been _months,_ and the supernatural world is going even further to shit without magic. Even the mundane humans are feeling it- Hell they're _dying_ because of it. I'm not going to be able to leave this ship until those after me get their magic back or have a way home."

"Aud, you can't just leave."

"Why not?" I put away my toothbrush and turned to face the blond. "I'm not doing anything here. I'm not fighting demons anymore, not helping people, _nothing_. I'm confined all for the sake of my safety, and even others, so why can't I go somewhere I'm safe _and_ free? William, you can come with me."

"I...." Pain flashed in his eyes as he looked down at me, and I knew he was going to tell me no. "Aud, love, I can't. You know I can't. People here need my help."

"Damn it!" I raised my voice out of frustration, baring my teeth as I pushed past him and stepped out of the bathroom. "I-I can't fucking do this! This is _bullshit!_ It's always fucking _something_ , and it pisses me off. I can't do this, I can't do that- all because my fucking blood is fucking supernatural steroids!" Waving my hands, I turned on my heel. "You know what? _Fuck_ Buffy. _Fuck_ Angel. Fuck their entire Twilight _bullshit!_ If it wasn't for their stupid, horny asses, none of us would be in this mess!"

"Wait, now, Aud-"

"No! Angel _killed_ my father. Do you even understand that?! Buffy destroyed magic and destroyed my life! _Everyone_ told her we had to protect the Seed. Willow even warned her what would happen, but nooo, couldn't do that. So of course, she just goes and destroys it. I try to protect that woman as much as I can, and if something goes wrong, she just fucking breaks shit! And when it all happened, do you know who did the most in the end? Not me!" I laughed, but it sounded sad and angry. "I find out Angel killed my father and I just went _weak_ , but Xander? Of all people, _he's_ the one that did something. I should have killed Angel when I had the chance, but I got soft. Now Pops is dead, the Seed is gone, our world is without magic, and I'm just so fucking useless."

And that's when all the frustration bubbled over and I began to cry.

"I'm supposed to be this....this _idealized_ person to keep from being feared- did that work? No. But I had to keep up the face, keep being strong, keep being who everyone leans on and leaves when it suits _them_. And I can't help but think if I had just done one thing differently.... _all_ of it could have been avoided. It's just one thing after another and I-I don't know what to do. I'm just so _angry_ , so _lost_ , and I want _out_."

"I'm sorry, love." William sighed, reaching out to me to hug me. I let him because I didn't even realize the root of it all until I yelled it.

I wasn't angry because I just blamed Buffy and Angel.

I was angry because I also blamed myself.

"I'm so tired of it all."

"I know things are tough, but you've got to hang in there. How about this," William pulled back and cupped my cheeks in his hands while wiping my tears away with his thumbs. "Not a whole lot of folks even know about you, so why don't we go somewhere remote and get you out of this ship for a while? What do ya fancy? Warm, grassy fields? Somewhere in the tropics? Tundra? You say it, and we're there." He had such a sincere expression, and I knew he was being honest.

~

"I see now it would have been better to alert you we had reconfigured the solarium with necro-tempered glass to filter out the spectrum of sunlight harmful to vampires."

"Mmmm-hmmm."

"It's just that the crew and I felt you were plunging deep into a- if this is the correct slang- a _funk_. A _dark_ funk."

"And you thought a bit of beach blanket bingo was the prescription to get Spike right again, eh? A little _corny_ , but not altogether unpleasant." William replied while lounging in a beach chair in a pair of floral shorts and his boots.

"What did I walk into?" I chuckled while glancing around at the cardboard cut-out of a sun hanging from the ceiling, cardboard starfish on the floor, and drawings of beach scenes taped to the walls.

"We used this as a guide, from a periodical Miss Buffy left behind. It appears sunny and restful. We also found the solarium to be helpful to Miss Aud, and thought the same would apply."

"Miss Aud is in the solarium?!" Elizebeth called out from behind us in the hallway before skittering away.

"Aud....what exactly do you do while in here?" William slid down the shades he was wearing while looking right at me. My ears tinted pink as did my cheeks, and I cleared my throat. The vampire quirked up a brow at my reaction, and before I could say anything, more bugs came into the room carrying....the bloody harp. "You started playing again? Oh, now I have _got_ to see this."

"Seriously?"

"Come on, you play for the bugs and not me? I'm hurt."

"No, you're not."

"Come ooon."

"Please, Miss Aud. Do the one with sweet children!" Some of the crew placed the harp in front of me while another one pushed a seat up behind me. Looking at everyone, I sighed and caved, sitting down while getting comfortable.

"It's not 'sweet children', it's _'Sweet Child O' Mine'_. But I think I'll do a different one this time."

"Hold up, you mean you're playin' rock on the bleeding _harp?_ " William chuckled while pointing at the instrument.

"Prepare to be amazed." I smirked before playing the first few notes of _'Nothing Else Matters'_. The sun was warm and relaxing, and even if the moon landscape outside was barren, the view was still beautiful with the Earth and stars.

I actually quite enjoyed the calming effect playing the harp gave now. Screw the classical training from the Watcher's Council, doing what _I_ wanted was much better. It was like painting, but I didn't need all the supplies for this- just the harp.

There suddenly was a loud noise as something smacked against the windows, and I flinched, my claws snapping a few strings on the harp.

"BLOODY HELL!" William shouted.

"What is that hideous thing?!" Sebastian yelled.

"Dunno, moon frog? You need to suit up and take a bug squad out there and shoo the bugger away."

"We will _always_ face danger for you, Master, as we have before."

"We can't have the beasty out there breaking off bits of spaceship we might need."

"I will _send_ a capable unit to deal with the problem." Sebastian rushed off, and I sighed while looking at my broken strings.

"So much for a break." William sighed while going towards the exit. "We'll take care of this real quick, love. Don't worry about a thing." He waved over his shoulder, and I got the urge to throw something at him. I knew he meant well, but that didn't mean I wasn't irritated by being told to stay put once again.

Not even a few minutes later and the alarms were going off as red lights flashed.

"Real quick, huh? Don't worry about a thing?" I rolled my eyes while standing. The door exploded as William came crashing in with a giant demon frog chasing him. The vampire quickly twisted around while snatching up a beer bottle and broke it on the hard floor to use as a weapon.

"Now to send you back to the lily pad in Hell where you came-" William was threatening the demon with the broken bottle, cutting himself off when the frog was engulfed in flames. "Oh. That works." His gaze drifted to me as I had my hands on my hips. The demon was screeching and writhing on the floor until it went quiet, leaving a pile of char and ash behind.

"Was that the only one?"

"Uh, yeah." William sniffed, dropping the bottle before straightening out his jacket.

"Not quite." Other demons in armor stepped into the solarium, the biggest one in the lead while popping his knuckles. "We're taking the ship, and we don't really need you extras."

"Take another step, and you're kindling like your frog there." I spoke up while feeling my teeth sharpen and my ears point out. "That little stunt also made me break some strings, so I'm _not_ in a good mood." I gestured to the harp while glaring.

"Oh, this?" A scrawny demon walked towards the harp while raising his ax.

"Oh, I wouldn't-" William raised his hand, but the demon was sent flying across the solarium from my paw crashing into the side of his face before he could finish his sentence.

"You." The biggest demon narrowed his eyes. "You were there when the Seed was broken." My tail swayed as I turned to face him.

"I'm guessing you were, too. So, you must also know you stand no chance." I took a step forward and saw the demons tense.

"Aud, what are you-"

"Shut up." I cut William off since I saw these demons as my way to finally stretch out. They didn't seem to know what I was, so they would have no interest in my blood. Not to mention the fact that we were literally parked on the moon meant they would have nowhere to go even if they did.

"So, you're the master of this ship?" He rubbed his chin. "I'm not surprised."

"Wha- No." William scoffed while putting his hands onto his hips.

"Yes." I saw the look the vampire gave me but didn't say anything.

"It seems your subordinate challenges your status."

"He's just trying to cover for me. Now, to business, boys. Are we gonna fight, or are you gonna get off my damn ship?" I crossed my arms.

"How about a compromise?" The fish-like demon waved his hand while smirking. "You take us back to Sunnydale, and we let you have a shard of the Seed."

"What do you want with the shards, to begin with?"

"Use them to get back home, of course. Or maybe you wandering vagabond types don't understand that."

"You're from another world?"

"You think we great Sturgeons are native to this muck?" He looked like he was cringing.

"Sidebar, _Captain_." William pointed before draping his arm over my shoulders and speaking low enough that the other demons couldn't hear him. "Aud, what the Hell are you doing?"

"They were going to kill you, idiot. Do you _not_ see them and the very pointy swords?"

"And you plan to do _what_ now?"

"Well, we both know the shards aren't there, and they just.... They genuinely seem to just want to go home."

"Please tell me you're not getting a soft spot for these blighters."

"More like let them see there's no shards, and maybe they'll, I dunno, get jobs like that slimy demon taking Buffy's student loan payments."

"You can't be serious."

"Look, they won't just listen if we tell them the shards aren't there, they'll die trying to take the ship. If they see it for themselves, well, who knows." I shrugged, and William was giving me a strange look before heavily sighing.

"Fine. Fine! But don't be surprised when they turn on us instead of getting a part-time at fuckin' _Burger Palace_ or what all." The vampire waved his free hand, and I smiled.

"They could surprise you."

"Not bloody likely."

"I'd give you a big smooch if I wasn't playing a part right now."

"Save it for later, love." He softly smiled. "All right, as you wish, Captain!" He rose his voice while turning around. "I'll go get the bugs on course to Sunnydale."

"You're taking us?" The bigger demon looked surprised.

"What can I say? Got a soft spot for a bloke just tryin' to get home." I shrugged.


	7. Goes red again

"So, succubus, huh?" William rose a brow at the woman in tight leather that we had picked up after having to kill the Sturgeons and escape a pair of super-powered siblings targeting William for possible shards he'd have, and myself because they had heard about me. She fiddled with her glass while sighing as I set down some plates onto the table.

"Right. I've always heard if you want trust, you've got to give some." She said, and I plopped down next to William while picking up my fork. "Okay, I guess I'll start." She said after seeing the look I gave her. "I know the Sturgeon demon called me a succubus, but really that's a catchall term. I guess I fall generally into that category, but I'm more....high end. There's a word for us in the ancient tongue, but it doesn't translate well. Most refer to us as Courtesan Demons."

"Courtesan. Isn't that just a fancy way of saying-" William cut off when I knocked his knee with my own.

"My sort of demon was often summoned and _bound_ to ancient rulers. Great men often find it so difficult to trust women. We were useful. _Valued._ We were comforters. Friends. Advisers. And, yes, those _other_ things you imagine we do. I hope that puts me in a better light." Morgan tilted her glass, making the ice clink together. "My turn to hear _your_ story."

"Same old boring tale. Boy becomes vampire. Rides around in space with giant bugs." William shrugged, and her gaze drifted to me.

"I'm the one that tries to keep him out of trouble."

"Oi, I can manage that fine myself, thank you."

"Tell that to all the shit you got into while I was gone." I popped off while twirling my fork in the noodles on my plate.

"You two seem close." Morgan softly chuckled.

"We're married." She paused while looking between us, then to our bare hands.

"Obviously not through the church." William took a drink from his glass.

"My culture goes the mates route." I explained.

"You can light yourself on fire, isn't he rather....flammable?" She gestured to William with her hand while looking at us. "How'd that even happen?"

"'Cause I think it's hot. Pun intended." William popped off while putting a cigarette between his lips. When he flicked open his lighter, I shot him a look, and he put it back down. "Right then, I'll wait." His brows rose as he waved his hands.

"Wait?" Morgan quirked up a brow.

"I don't like cigarette smoke in closed spaces." I answered. "It stinks, and not everyone is immune to second-hand. Don't actually know what the bugs can handle either."

"Oh, how thoughtful."

"Love, did you pack bond with the bugs?" William chuckled, and I rolled my eyes while eating.

"So not only are you two a pyrokinetic and a flammable vampire, you're a pack demon and a solitary one. You'd think you two would be like water and oil." Morgan chuckled.

"And yet we mix pretty well."

"I also have a question. For you." Morgan looked at William while finally picking up her own fork.

"Shoot."

"That woman, Pearl. She was saying something about your being a hero. If a bit _sarcastically._ "

"She once was dumb enough to think I was heroic. Now she's smarter." William waved his hand as they discussed the super-powered siblings that also had a history with William. "But I _am_ different than I was then. There was something very direct about the person I used to be. At least I knew what I wanted most of the time. Seeing Pearl and Nash again reminded me. Like seeing yourself in an old photograph wearing an outfit you thought was so stylish. 'Who's the _git_ in the bell-bottoms and giant pointed collar?' And yet....also realizing you are the baddest of badass of all. And if anyone can make that outfit look good, it's _you_."

I couldn't help but snort at the imagery of William in such an outfit.

"Still, some might call that growth." Morgan smiled. "And something else you started to say when we were back in Sunnydale, before Pearl and Nash arrived. Something about the shards."

"Sorry, Buffy knew- The, uh, the Slayer, knew dangerous people like Pearl and Nash would come looking. Anyway, we couldn't just leave the little bits of Seed lying around for any-"

"Of course. But if you could just take me to where the pieces are hidden, if I could just _borrow_ even a-"

"The Slayer knew we had to get rid of the shards for good. I shot 'em into the sun." William stated. "Look, without a magic garage-door opener, going to a Hellmouth might be a wasted trip. If you want, I can have the bugs change course to-"

"No, maybe if we go see.... Maybe I can figure something out. I just want to find a way home. Please." Morgan had this pleading look in her eyes.

~

"Oi! What's the noise, bugs?" William questioned while stepping into the bridge.

"We're on final approach to the island now, Master." Sebastian answered as I was already at the window looking down at the island.

"I've seen my share of Hellmouths and knew there were others hidden 'round the world....but those big, block-headed buggers should have been a dead giveaway." The vampire came up beside me to look at the heads of Easter Island.

"Those statues ring the island, facing _out_ to sea. The ancient natives who erected them were _warning_ people away. Although, they were likely too primitive to understand away from _what_." Morgan explained.

"I've got three bars. A bit surprising out here in the middle of nowhere." William said while holding up his phone.

"The island was uninhabited for centuries, but there are hotels and outfitters now to service the tourists and anthropologists. But don't worry about unwanted attention. This is a remote area." She glanced at me while smiling. "I overheard what Pearl and Nash said about you."

"And you're not tempted?"

"I'm just wanted to get home. Don't much care for a magic enhancer." Morgan half-shrugged as the ship landed. Turning to fully face the woman, I crossed my arms.

"If you're not interested in my blood, and you have no shard, how do you plan on opening the Hellmouth to get home?" I questioned, and William paused as if it just dawned on him.

"You have a shard, don't you?" He turned on the demon as her face scrunched up.

"You know I don't."

"Actually bloody _don't_. Where is it?" William advanced on her, but before anyone could react, Morgan shifted forms and spread her wings. She shot right for the window, breaking through it and flying off as William was cursing. "Sebastian, get everyone ready to quickly take off." The vampire rushed out, jumping through the window to chase after the demon.

"William!" I shouted while hanging out of the broken window.

"Just stay there! You don't need to be anywhere near a Hellmouth _and_ a bloody Seed shard!" The blond yelled back as he ran further away.

"Like Hell." Spinning on my heel, I pointed at Sebastian. "Get us in the air."

"Yes, Miss Aud."

"You got guns on this ship, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go get that dumbass back."

"Yes, Miss Aud." Sebastian turned to the other bugs. "Sound the general quarters and activate your battle stations!" Wind whipped through the broken window as the ship roared back to life and rose into the air. Going the way Morgan had flown, it didn't take long until we spotted her and William below.

However, both of them were running from giant stone warriors chasing after them.

"We're on approach, sir!"

"Very good. Bring us in tight. I want marksmanship, not wild blasting. Arm the pulse cannons!" Sebastian ordered.

"Targeting computers have calibrated, Sebastian, and the weapons are fully charged."

"Excellent! Gentlemen, so help me, this _will_ be our finest hour. Now hold her steady. We might not have another chance at this. Pick your targets and....SHRED THE BASTARDS!" Sebastian yelled, and the cannons began to fire on the stone warriors.

"Hell yeah!" I cheered, seeing the the rock beings crumbling from the shots. Although, the celebration was short-lived when the remnants and rubble began to cluster together, molding together to form an even larger rock humanoid.

"What the fuck is that?" The bugs really took a liking to cursing.

"Sir, I believe it is an amalgam of all the smaller Easter Island head statues."

"I _know!_ It was a rhetorical exclamation intended to express my panicked displeasure!"

"We need to pull up! We need to pull up!"

"Keep firing!" The creature down below turned on the ship, throwing a boulder-sized rock at the ship.

"Pull up! Pull up!" I shouted, but as the ship was rising, the rock hit the ship's tail end, and we were going down now.

"Fire in the cockpit! Fire in the cockpit!"

"Move out! I'll take over!" I pointed towards the door. "Frisky, get everyone to safety. We're not going to land gently." I plopped down in a seat and grabbed the helm. Fire raged all around me, but it wasn't painful in the slightest as I pulled back the helm to try and steer the ship to a better landing area. "Sebastian, get out of here!"

"No, Miss Aud! The evacuation pods are departing, turn this ship around."

"What?"

"Aim for the big bastard." He pointed.

"Sebastian, if you stay here you'll-"

"I know, Miss Aud. But you cannot do this all alone." He sat down beside me even though the fire was creeping closer to where he sat. "You may survive this, but let me do my part as the leader of this crew."

"But-"

"It is my duty." His tone was firm, and I clenched my jaw.

"....It was good flying with you, Sebastian."

"It is an honor to hear such, Miss Aud." Sebastian nodded his head to me. "Computer, begin Black Box Log recording." Flames were crawling up my legs already as the giant rock creature was getting closer and closer into view. Sebastian spoke calmly as if the fire surrounding him wasn't a danger. As he spoke to record his final message, he began to fire on the beast as I drove us right towards it.

~

Groaning as I slowly opened my eyes, I felt a slight swaying and could smell smoke.

"Mornin', pet. Or, well, night?" I heard William say, and raised my head to see he was carrying me on his back. Stars speckled the sky as the moon was high overhead.

"What happened?" I muttered, not even bothering to move much with the dull ache in my muscles.

"Saved our asses, is what you did." William blew out smoke as he held his cigarette with his lips. "Also, gotta say, you pulled a _really_ stupid stunt."

"Chances of the crash killing me was low."

"Low don't mean zero, love."

"Wait, Sebastian?"

"....We couldn't even find his body." His tone dropped and my heart sank. "Bugs got the Black Box, though."

"So they made it out?"

"Most of 'em. Some kinda got squished."

"Where are they?"

"They decided to stay in a cave."

"Why?"

"Without a ship, they wanted to 'find' themselves again. Holed up in the jungle seems like a good fit for 'em."

"What is that dragging?" I grumbled since the sound was hurting my ears. William stopped walking and glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"The bugs took a shine to you, love." He softly smiled, and I turned around to see a door from an escape pod tied to some wires being used like rope. On the door was my harp and Pops's guitar. An edge of the harp was a tad bit singed, but they were overall fine. "Looks like you'll still get to play for me."

My eyes stung as I turned back to bury my face into the vampire's shoulder.

"What do we do now?" I asked after a moment of quiet as William was walking through the tall grass.

"Well," He sighed through his nose, sending out a cloud of smoke. "without the moving fortress and the bug lads, we gotta take you somewhere to hide you, love."

"But where?"

"....Somewhere you've been wanting to go."

"What?"

"Your big, red bauble, pet. Nowhere is safe for you anymore. Not here, at least."

"But then I won't be able to come back-"

"You will. When it's safe. And once it is, you and me are gonna finally have a sit-down and watch a bloody movie."

"William-"

"Come on, Aud. You said it yourself. The thing you hate the most is to be caged up. We go anywhere here, and that's exactly what'll happen. You won't be lost this time, either. I'll know exactly where to find you and how. Think of it as a much-needed vacation."

"How do you expect me to do that without you?"

"You've managed it before. You're strong, Aud, but it's just too dangerous." The tears I was holding back finally began to fall as my grip on his shoulders slightly tightened. "I know what this lifestyle is doin' to you. It's not good."

"Promise me."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll come get me as soon as it's safe." He scoffed.

"You really think I wouldn't? You're my moon, love. That's never gonna change."


	8. They say freak

" _~She's got a smile that it seems to me reminds me of childhood memories, where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky~_ " I sang while plucking the strings of the guitar in my hands. After a month of being in the Ustrina world, I finally picked it up to keep it from just gathering dust. I was rusty at first, but after practicing a while, I got back into the swing of playing it.

I began to play it more seeing as the kids loved to hear it and....memories of Pops singing would play in my head. Playing let me 'see' and hear him again in a way, and it really helped me to heal.

" _~Now and then when I see her face, she takes me away to that special place, and if I stared too long I'd probably break down and cry~_ " My voice carried on the gentle breeze as my tail was wrapped around the branch I sat on. This time I played, there was no audience, just myself and the beach in the distance. The green foliage surrounding me rustled as the notes of the guitar filled the air.

There'd been no sign of William in months, though I wasn't shocked. Without the Seed, without magic, he'd have no way of coming here. However, between his conviction and stubbornness, I just _knew_ he'd find a way. And not just him, Willow as well. She'd never just accept a magicless world.

As for Buffy....I honestly wasn't sure. She wasn't happy being blamed for the end of magic, but she also didn't seem very adamant about getting it back, either.

"Aud, you missed lunch." Jugar dropped onto the branch I was on, and I stopped playing. He walked closer before sitting down, and his tail wrapped around the branch as he pulled open the pouch slung over his shoulder. "When will you realize you don't have to keep watching the beach?"

"I'm not watching the beach."

"Then why must I be the one to bring you lunch day after day?" He handed me some fruit, and I took it before biting into it.

"Because you like to bug me."

"I wouldn't have to ' _bug_ ' you if you just came back." He rolled his eyes. "Your _vampire_ will come when he comes." Jugar made a face.

"Yeah, well, maybe I'd rather greet him than have the guard dragging him to the village."

"Really? I think it'd be funny to see them carrying that runt in by his scruff."

"He doesn't _have_ a scruff, Jugar."

"I honestly don't see how you fell for him."

"Shut up, he's nice."

"He doesn't even have a mane!"

"Don't be so judgmental. In the other world, he is a great warrior."

"I'd like to see that." Jugar scoffed.

"You sucker-punched him on the beach, not exactly equal ground." I waved the fruit in my hand while having a cheek stuffed.

"Do you honestly believe he'd stand a chance in a fair fight?" Jugar gave me a look, and I rose my eyebrows at him.

"Against you? No. You're one of the strongest warriors here. I'm a half-breed and can kick his ass. However, that doesn't mean he wouldn't give you a run for your money. Er....shells? He's skilled and resourceful."

"And pretty. Just say it, you think he's pretty."

"He's _very_ pretty."

"Please tell me that isn't the reason you made him your mate."

"To be honest, when we paired, I wasn't even aware we mated for life. However, he did a great deal that appealed to me. Which is obvious given the attraction."

"You didn't know?"

"Nope." I said while popping the 'p'.

"You're an idiot."

"You try being the only one of your kind in another world, let's see how _you_ fare, furball."

"I'd probably become the leader given my size and power compared to the other creatures in that world."

"Now you're just getting cocky."

~

"You could have dropped me on _dry land_ , Willow!" My ears perked up after hearing a loud splash followed by shouting. My head whipped around to see a bleached-blond shaking his fist at the sky as he stood in the shallows. "Bloody magic." He grumbled while turning towards the beach to slosh his way out of the water.

I felt the grin growing on my face as I hopped up from the branch I was sitting on and dropped to the ground below. I didn't know how he did it, but he'd fucking done it.

"William!" I pounced on the vampire, tackling him in the sand. I saw the big smile on his face as he looked up at me before I went in for a kiss. One of his hands came up to cup my cheek as his other arm wrapped around my lower back. I didn't care that he was soaking wet from the drop in the ocean, I just wanted to kiss and touch him since it'd been months since I had come to this world.

"Missed me, did ya?" He grinned with a raised brow as my face hovered over his.

"Duh. How'd you do it?" I questioned as my thumb ran over his bottom lip.

"Magic's back. A little wonky right now, though."

"How....How the Hell is magic back? The Seed-"

"Got a junior. New Seed was made."

"And the wonky?"

"New magic, new rules, it seems."

"I missed a lot, then."

"Oh, definitely." He gave a tired sigh before perking up. "Oh! Oh, you are not going to believe who's back."

"Back?"

"You'll see." William smiled, but a second later it fell. "By the way, living arrangements might be a bit....strange."

"'Living arrangements'?" I then chuckled. "Are you back in a crypt?"

"Try apartment."

"Seriously?" I quirked up a brow as my tail twitched.

"With Xander." He made a face as I burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry, just- Oh, goodness." But then I paused as my brows furrowed. "What about Dawn?"

"Those two actually split. Well, he says 'a break', but whatever."

"Ah."

"She's also in the apartment down the hall."

"Is everyone just living together again?"

"Pretty much. All in the same building. We got it cheap for killin' the beastie lurkin' there."

"Oh, what a bargain." I chuckled while brushing my thumbs over his cheeks. "It's good seeing you again." His expression softened.

"You, too, love."

~

"You didn't mention the boxes everywhere." I said while looking around the messy living room.

"Told you I'd get you as soon as I could. Been the first moment I've gotten to hop dimensions between fightin' bloody demons and new-age vampires. Also means you can help unpack." William nodded while patting my shoulder.

"Aud?" I turned to see Xander standing in the kitchen. His face was scruffy and his hair a mess, but from the scent and the towel around his shoulders, I could tell he'd just come out of the shower.

"Been a while."

"Welcome back." He grinned, but then realized something as he was holding a jar of peanut butter. "Oh, no. That means you're moving in. My wallet can't handle your diet."

"We'll deal with that later." William then pulled me along by my hand towards a door after setting down my harp and guitar. "The lil' bugger should be here." He muttered lowly while ushering me down a hallway.

"Who?"

"Who I said you'd be happy to see."

"You didn't actually tell me who it was, William."

"Suprise!" He swung open an apartment door, and I saw Buffy carrying a box across the living room.

"Aud!" Her eyes lit up.

"Woah, your hair."

"Is it bad?"

"Oh, no! Just didn't know you cut it short again." I chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Where's the whippersnapper?" Buffy looked confused for a second before realization dawned on her face.

"Oh! Kitchen. He wanted a snack."

"Okay, now I'm _very_ lost." My brows were deeply furrowed as William drug me across the living room to the kitchen. I saw a kid, probably middle school-aged, pouring chips into a bowl, and William waved his hands out toward him with a big grin on his face.

"Ta-da!"

"....Am I supposed to know this kid?" I questioned, and the boy looked up at us while fixing his glasses. He had messy brown hair and was dressed like he went to a rather posh school or took fashion tips from old English men.

"Aud, where on Earth are your pants?!" His voice cracked, and my eyebrows rose high on my forehead.

"Please tell me I'm not seeing things. He looks like a mini-"

"Mini? I'm still growing, thank you very much. You had half a mind to take her a shirt, but not a pair of bloody pants?"

"I thought I did. Might have dropped 'em on the way through, though." William shrugged while crossing his arms, and I stepped closer to the boy as my brows furrowed even deeper. I grabbed the boy's face, looking really closely at him while wondering how in the world he could possibly smell just like-

"....Pops? How do you smell like Pops? You even look like...."

"Because I _am_ , Aud. So could you stop squishing my face?" I froze while looking down at the boy, then at William. The vampire nodded, confirming the boy's words that this squeaky-voiced tween was in fact Rupert Giles. It took a second for me to process it, but once I had, I engulfed the boy in a hug.

I was crying before I even realized it, and Pops gently rubbed my back in a comforting manner.

"Oh, dear. There, there. It's okay, Aud. It's okay." I clung to the back of his jacket while sniffling.

"Told you you'd be happy to see him." William piped up.

"You're so small." I chuckled through tears, noticing how different it was to hug him now.

"I'm growing, don't taunt me."

"I'm not." I shook my head while still not letting him go. "How?"

"Magic, of course. Faith and Angel did it. Didn't quite go right, so I got stuck in the body of a bloody 12-year-old." He huffed, and even if his voice wasn't what it used to be, that irritated tone certainly was.


	9. When you're singled out

"I swear, those two." I sighed while carrying a box under each arm while my tail was curled around a lamp. Xander and William had gotten into a spat yet again, meaning the unpacking was put on pause yet again. Instead of having to listen to them all night, I sent them off to actually get stuff done without the cat and dog fight.

Carefully setting the lamp onto the end table as I passed it, I dropped the two boxes in my hold in Xanders room. He could find what to do with them in his own time since they were full of his geek models while even more were already littering the living room. It was like his model collection was rival to William's books.

I wasn't sure where the vampire even got them all, most were about his soap operas, and the last I checked, he didn't have them when we were flying around with the bugs.

Straightening the bookshelf in the corner of the living room, I put the figures left on the table onto a few of the shelves while the other shelves had books and photos. However, as I was sliding the poetry books onto the shelf, I felt a small smile pull at my lips. I was glad William was going back to doing things he truly enjoyed rather than worry so much about upholding his 'Big Bad' image.

It also made me _very_ curious about just how he was as a human. Angel and Angelus were like night and day, but William was still fairly similar to how he was before he got his soul. He was certainly nicer now and more caring, but there weren't any major 'in-your-face' differences like with Angel and Angelus. He liked the soap operas either way, for one. He still drank his blood out of goofy mugs, bickered with Xander all the same, still threatened to bite people too.

Sliding the movies onto the shelves in the TV stand, my tail swayed as I was thinking. He'd confirmed before, in a way, that his human self was a softie and a poet, but that was all he really shared. Oh, and his mother used to sing to him when he was young.

Maybe he'd open up about it now if I asked.

Unpacking more boxes, I put away more dishes and books and figures as the pile of flattened cardboard grew by the door. It was rather quiet, but honestly....it was welcomed. Knowing I wouldn't have to worry about a demon or witch breaking through the window to drain me dry was certainly a relief, and knowing I could walk out the door when I pleased was an added comfort.

"Aud, tell me the truth!" Xander called out as the front door swung open.

"I told you! I bloody don't!" William came in with his hands raised. "I'm a _vampire!_ "

"What is it now?" I sighed while dropping another flattened box onto the pile.

"Does he moisturize?" Xander gestured to William with his head while having his hands on his hips, and I slowly blinked to register what was just asked.

"Does he.... What the Hell?"

"We, uh, kind of had a run-in with sirens. Things happened, and I figured out Spike has _very_ soft skin."

"Yeah, I'm gonna need more details because that alone leads me to the assumption you two fucked, which I doubt actually happened, but with sirens involved, not entirely sure."

"We didn't!" They both quickly said.

"Then?" I quirked up a brow.

"....It was a pillow fight."

"Uh-huh." I nodded while crossing my arms. "So the sirens made you two have a naked pillow fight?"

"Not naked, we still had our knickers on."

"Right."

"Just tell me if he moisturizes or not, because I don't believe he'd have such soft skin without it, and he keeps saying he doesn't."

"Because I don't!"

"Xander, how much do you know about vampires?"

"A lot, why?"

"Then you should know that a vampire's body is basically the same as when they were human. Once turning, it's very difficult to change their body unless it's cosmetic. Like his dyed hair and painted nails."

"Now do you believe me?" William had this 'told you so' look on his face as he put his hands on his hips.

"So you're saying he doesn't?"

"I'm saying you should ask if he did as a human."

"Oh?" Xander turned to look at William with raised brows.

"Before going into that, I'mma need you two to backtrack to the sirens." I waved my finger in a circle while looking at the pair that visibly tensed.

~

"You did _not_ just tell me 'The book's gone.' _The_ book? The Vampyr book Giles gave me when I was a rookie Slayer, with all the rules of magic in it? The book that, now that magic's been rebooted, _anyone_ could use to set new rules? That _evil creatures_ could use to make _evil things_ happen just by writing _evil words_ in it? _That book?_ " Buffy was seething at the two men sat in front of her.

"Okay, you're using a _lot_ of words to oversimplify a very complex-"

"Don't _even_ , Xander. I asked you guys to guard it while Willow casts protection spells on our new place. _You_ said 'Jolly good! Bob's your uncle!'"

"I honestly don't believe I've ever said-"

"I asked you to do _one thing_ * One _crucially important_ thing that you _agreed to! Who is responsible for screwing it up?_ " She pointed at the two, and like children, they pointed at each other. I simply watched from the couch while sipping from a juice pouch with an arm slung over the back of the couch.

"Actually, I'm not trying to deflect blame, but it's really totally Willow's fault. She said our place was already protected!" Xander stood up while pointing to the redhead.

"It was. _Is_. No one should be able to come in, let alone leave with the book, except one of us. I sent Dawn to Giles's apartment.... Maybe he took it to study." Willow waved her hands.

"Or just took it. I love the guy, but he's not the wise old mentor anymore. I mean, he gets killed, then resurrected as a pimply hormonal adolesce-"

"I will stack my adolescent behavior against yours any day, Xander." Pops popped off as he and Dawn entered the apartment. "I have _no idea_ where the book is. I can, however, confirm Willow's spells are intact."

"Oh, hey, Giles!"

"Then it's an _inside_ job. Let's prime suspect it, shall we? Who benefits? Who could use the book's powers for personal gain? I _also_ nominate the formerly middle-aged librarian who's probably desperate to make himself old enough for a legal shag." William pointed at Giles from where he sat.

"Hey, instead of arguing and pointing fingers, why not ask the one with the demonic sense of smell?" I piped up from the couch, and all eyes turned to me. "I might not have been here to see it happen, but I can certainly smell who was snooping around recently."

"And you didn't bother to say somethin' _before_ the scolding?"

"It was kind of funny seeing you sat next to Xander like two kids in trouble."

"So then who was it?"

"Andrew."

"Andrew?!"

"Your spell made _Andrew_ an authorized user?" Buffy turned to Willow.

"I-I just said 'us'. I didn't specifically include him."

"You should've specifically _excluded_ him! He roofied me and put my mind in a robot body! He was a _supervillain!_ His scumbag friend Warren-" Buffy stopped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Killed Tara. You don't have to remind me."

"Oh, honey.... Just magic my mouth shut."

"No, you're right. I think Andrew means well, but I don't really trust him. I should've been more careful."

"We ought to give the little sod the benefit of the doubt. If it was a big bad lookin' for a weak-willed wanker to mind control, look no further." William popped off while making two of Xander's figures fight.

"Or Andrew could've been _tricked_. Convinced he's doing something good. Bad guys are a devious and persuasive bunch." Xander pointed.

"I suggest we focus our efforts on the book itself. Willow, the tracking sigil we placed-"

"Yes! Magic G.P.S. We can find out where it.... There! Heading south." Willow said as she and Pops brought up a map with magic, and there was a blinking light to mark the book. "Toward...."

"Toward Sunnydale."

"Sunnydale's not there anymore. It collapsed into the ground." Xander raised his hands.

"More accurately, into the _Hellmouth._ Which is most _definitely_ still there. I fear this lends credence to the theory some malevolent influence is luring Andrew."

"There's something else. It's Halloween." Dawn put a hand onto her hip.

"Yes, when the powers of darkness are at their-"

"No, I saw this online. Ever since the supernatural came out of the closet, people go to Sunnydale on Halloween. They call it 'a celebration of the occult at the town that proved its existence.' Think Burning Man with cosplay."

"Naked hippies....and Andrew? He strikes me as more the cat show type."

"So this is the first Halloween since magic was restored....and there's a bunch of people partying on a Hellmouth?" Buffy had to rub her forehead. "Those lunatics just made themselves the _perfect_ sacrifice. We need to get after Andrew. Now."

"Halloween and a monster friendly party? Let's do it." I said while getting to my feet.

"Wait, not all of us are going."

"Whoa! Horror movie rule number one- _Never_ split up!"

"Buffy- You, Spike, Aud, and I make a great field team. But we really need someone doing research....figuring out who, or what, we're up against." Willow waved her hand as her attention went to Pops.

"Good to know I'm still free to perform _some_ adult activities."

"Xander, you're the only one with an actual job. And Dawn, you've got school. When you're not busy, help Giles."

"Yes! Together. Bonding moments. With the looming threat of death spicing it up. That's how all the best memories are made."

"And somehow you're still single." Dawn popped off while looking at her older sister.

"Aud, remember. This is a serious mission, no sneaking off for free food."

"I'm wouldn't- I'm not _that_ -"

"You once broke into a food truck after a fight." Buffy crossed her arms.

"I was _hungry_."

~

"It's worse than I thought. Willow, can you make all these people leave?" Buffy questioned as we tried to get through the dense crowd of drunk people in costumes.

"I've been trying. But that's the kind of subtle spell I have a hard time pulling off with this raw, new magic we've got now."

"I could go all bumpy face, try to scare 'em away." William pointed before turning to the nearest person and baring his fangs.

"Dude! _Outstanding_ William the Bloody!" The man replied instead of screaming, and the vampire straightened his jacket.

"Oh. You're a fan?"

"Of the murder. The poetry- Gak!" He hacked while pointing into his mouth. His drink went flying, and he went down after I headbutted him.

"That is _not_ constructive criticism!" I waved a fist at the man groaning on the ground.

"Aud!"

"Ha! Show that philistine what's what!"

"Don't encourage her." Buffy shot a look at the bleached-blond.

"We made it through, guys. It looks like Andrew's taken the book into the actual crater already." Willow pointed as we neared the edge of the crater. "Welcome home."

"What the Hell is he up to?" I questioned while growing out my tail to help keep balance as we descended into the uneven crater full of debris.

"There's no telling, but we need to stop it before it happens." Buffy stated while holding her scythe at the ready now.

"Damn it! I just lost the trail." Willow cursed as she flew next to us. "Aud, could you....?"

"Yeah, I've already got his scent." I said while jumping from a car's hood to a crooked vending machine sticking out of the ground.

"I mean no offense, Aud, but you seem a bit more....monkey-ish. What's with the climbing action?"

"Oh, right, you probably don't know." I slid down the side of the vending machine and hopped over a dented up shopping cart. "While some Ustrina live in volcanoes, most actually live in the trees."

"That explains the grabby tail." Buffy slightly rose her eyebrows.

"Yeah, but it's more like _villages_ in the trees." Willow waved her hand. "They have buildings in the trees, bridges, even carved out footholes for the young ones that can't climb yet."

"If they got all that, why do you keep coming back naked?" Buffy glanced at me, and I shrugged.

"It's hot, and we can literally catch on fire. Modesty and clothing just isn't really....necessary? I mean, to a degree it is, but bodies aren't as sexualized there as they are here. Unlike humans, puberty for Ustrina also doesn't come with those 'urges', but instead, it comes with territorial behavior. Might be pack animals, but still need our own space, too."

"Did you get that?"

"Huh?"

"Did you get the territorial urges?"

"Oh, yeah." I chuckled. "Gave the Watchers Hell. I'm not sure how Pops figured it out, but he just gave me stuff that was _mine_ , you know? My own books, my own stuffed animals, my own weapons. Things I could call mine and no one else would mess with."

"You had stuffed animals?"

"I did. Oddly enough, not a single one was the stereotypical teddy bear."

"Stereotypical?" Buffy made a face, and I waved my hand while scaling down a pile of bricks.

"Well, you had a teddy bear. The movies also show teddy bears being the main stuffed animal people have. Also, Andrew went in here." I said while standing in front of an open hatch to an underground bunker.

"Looks like we just missed him." William said while peering down into the bunker.

"We should see why he went in in the first place." Buffy hopped down through the opened hatch. We followed after her, and it looked like a lab might have once been in here.

"If he's dropping in on old hideouts, that says to me he ain't some helpless victim."

"Oh, no. Andrew, you idiot...." Buffy was messing with something on the ground.

"What is it?"

"Lock boxes. With his two pals' names on 'em."

"That's a sterile vial. The kind we'd use in science class for biological samples." Willow said when she saw the broken vial.

"Ew. Please do not elaborate. Just tell me if where my brain is going is totally crazy. Last time we saw Warren, he was _skinless_. Kept alive by a spell. When magic went away...."

"He would've died. No two ways about it. Wells is an idiot, but no fool....he knows that."

"You really think....he's trying to resurrect Warren?"

"I don't know." I held my chin. "Andrew hated Warren for the things he did. Especially after what happened to Katrina, and how the First used his face to trick him."

"Did you forget the whole 'We are as Gods' number?"

"No, but we might want to turn our attention to the unfriendly that smells like rot getting nearer."

"What?"

"Demon." William raised his sword just before a slimy monster with tentacles dropped into the bunker.

"Slayer! Vengeance is mine! Your soul is _mine!_ " He swung his trident, and Buffy blocked with her scythe. "For ages, I have thirsted for your death!"

"Okay, I meet a lot of people, but I think I'd remember that face." Buffy popped off as the demon snatched her up. William managed to bite the demon but quickly reeled back while hacking.

"Not you. Your _kind_. You are _the chosen_. I sense the essence of all Slayers in you. And you must suffer."

"Got that backwards, you off-brand Cthulu!" Willow raised her hands, and magic shot out at the demon.

"White magic. Goddess magic. Originating from the _soul_. Give me _more!_ " He threw Buffy across the bunker and went for Willow.

"Ask anyone....I can do dark, too!" Her eyes went black, and the next shot she took made the demon scream. He then retreated, saying how he'd return when he had more 'soul energy', and used his trident to cause a collapse to getaway.

"So....big ugly monster and Andrew trying to resurrect. What do we do?"

"Split up." Willow had a firm look on her face. "Aud and I will track down Andrew to stop him. Spike and Buffy, you two go after the demon."

"You sure we shouldn't just send the dynamic duo after Andrew? He likes them." Buffy waved her hand.

"The demon clearly feeds off of my light magic, and I'm not comfortable using a lot of dark magic to take him down. I also need Aud to track Andrew since something is blocking the G.P.S spell." Willow explained, and Buffy gave a sideways glance to the vampire.

"Can we switch trackers?"

"Should I be insulted?" William questioned.

"Aud has a stronger sense of smell." The redhead pointed. "Now, let's go before it's too late."

"Behave." I gave the vampire a look.

"Now I am insulted."

"Yeah, well, I know you got a bit of a hero complex." I popped off while walking away. Willow followed me as we went down further into the crater of Sunnydale. It was quiet as I followed Andrew's scent through the rubble, but Willow spoke up as we were walking underground.

"Aud, I think you're going the wrong way."

"Why?"

"Warren's grave is that way." She pointed through the crooked and broken tombstones.

"No, I'm following his scent. He went this way." I pointed in almost the entirely opposite direction from her. She paused as her brows furrowed.

"Then who...."

"I don't know, but if Warren's grave is that way, then what I said earlier must be right."

"Then _he_ must have broken Warren's vial and thumbdrive. They were busted, but the lockbox wasn't." She continued to follow me as we walked and held her chin while thinking. "He has Jonathan's DNA, he could raise him anywhere, so why hasn't he just left Sunnydale?"

"How do we know resurrection is his goal?"

"I can feel the energy." Willow replied. "Anya? He kind of bonded with her. No....her body's down in the depths of the Hellmouth and out of reach. Who else's death would Andrew feel responsible for?"

"I'd say Katrina since he was there and a part of the cover-up, but he whole-heartedly blames Warren for that one."

"Oh, my Goddess." Willow gasped as her eyes went wide. She lifted off of the ground and grabbed me as she began to quickly fly over the graveyard. It didn't dawn on me where she was headed until we passed a familiar, but dead, tree. Then benches. Statues.

She was headed towards Tara's grave.


	10. The red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

I heard a robotic voice chanting as we neared Tara's grave. Andrew was sat in front of her tombstone surrounded by lit candles as the Vampyr book was open in his lap.

"Willow, he's writing the rules for a resurrection." I said since I could hear him saying it out loud before writing it down. "'The subject returned as they were before dying, but healthy if they'd been sick. ....They resumed a natural life, with no zombification, monkey's-paw-type unpleasantness, or anything bad whatsoever.'"

"You can hear that?"

"He's about to write it in." I replied, and she sped up before dropping me as Andrew lifted his pen.

"That's gold. _Gold!_ I mean, not entirely without risk, but-"

"Worth it." Willow spoke up, making Andrew jolt and quickly turn around. "Now, with magic new and raw, it's the best chance to make it work. And the Vampyr book gives you the power to _make sure_ it comes out right. That's what I told myself, anyway. The first thing I thought of when I realized what the book could do." Willow waved her hand as Andrew clutched the book to his chest. "It's always the first thing I think of. Every time I come across something new, an artifact, a spell.... 'Maybe _this_ will bring her back to me'. But it won't. It can't." Willow brushed her hand over the tombstone, and a tear streaked down her cheek. "But it won't. It can't. And that....that's how it should be."

Willow tried to cast a spell to stop the chanting from the phone, but it backfired.

"I put protective wards on my phone. And the book already had them. You can't disrupt the spell."

"B-But you can? Andrew, please, you _have_ to."

"Why? It's a new day. We don't have to live by some stupid laws a patriarchy of stuffy old wizards made thousands of years ago. _We_ make the rules now! We can get it right! How things should really be! I can make up for what we did to her. What we did to _you_."

"Goddess, I miss her so much...." Willow held her head as she cried more.

"Then _help_ me! I mean, you've done it before. You brought Buffy _and_ Aud back!"

"Andrew." I spoke up, and his attention turned towards me. "Don't. Even though I'm half demon, where I was, with Buffy, it was like Heaven. I was filled with the sense of peace, that I was done, and those I loved were safe. It was warm there. But when I came back, I thought I was in Hell." I stepped closer as he listened to me. "I was dead only a few months, and when I came back, I was so empty and miserable that I just threw myself into whatever I could to keep the dark thoughts away. Tara's been dead for _years_ , can you imagine what that'd be like for her? To come back to _this_ after being in a place full of pure love and warmth?"

"But Spike helped you. And Willow can help Tara-"

"He didn't help me, Andrew. What happened between William and I during that time- it wasn't healthy. It wasn't good. It took me a long time to actually be okay again. I may not love Tara the way Willow does, but I can't let you put her through what will undoubtedly be worse than what I went through." My tone was steady as my ears pointed out and my fangs sharpened. "Please, don't make me hurt you, Andrew. I really don't want to do that."

"You've threatened to break my arms."

"I....I was frustrated and going through a lot then, and I'm sorry, but I didn't mean it." I raised my hands while looking at the human still clutching the book. "Just....listen to me. Listen to Willow. The pain _this_ would cause Tara is just too much. Think of her. I was in such a dark place after just a few months, and where I was before, it actually seemed much longer there." Andrew's expression changed.

"....Siri, end incantation." And the phone stopped chanting. Willow, still crying, pulled Andrew into a hug.

~

"You better scrub that muck off you, I'm not sleeping next to someone reeking of soul-sucking demon slime." I called out while passing the bathroom door.

"I'm on it! You think _I_ wanna smell like it?" William replied.

"Tell him to pick up his wet towel this time." Xander popped off from the couch.

"You can tell him that yourself."

"He listens to you. You've got him trained, Aud. You don't even gotta wave the newspaper, and he behaves."

"He's a vampire, not a dog."

"Right. He's more like a cat." Xander switched the channels on the TV. "Comes and goes as he pleases, doesn't care about respecting the roommate, doesn't do dishes, picky-"

"Okay, Xander." I scoffed while patting his shoulder. "I can talk to him, but no guarantees."

"Thanks, Aud."

"No problem." I then went to the bedroom and plopped down on the bed to wait for William. Picking up a book from the nightstand, I flipped it open to help pass the time.

When the vampire walked in, he closed the door behind him and went to the other side of the bed to get comfortable. Closing the book, I stopped him as soon as he sat down.

"Hold on, lemme check."

"Oh, come on. The smell's gone."

"I'll be the judge of that." Grabbing his shoulders since he sat with his back to me, I sniffed at his hair and neck.

"What's the verdict? Another shower, or can I go to sleep now?"

"You that tired?"

"Got tossed around like a rag doll tonight, love. I'm rather knackered." He sighed while slouching, and I softly purred while licking the side of his neck up to his ear. "Sleep can wait a bit."

"I got you somethin'."

"Oh?" He looked back at me with a raised brow, and I pulled out what was in my pocket. His attention was more on me as I placed kisses down his neck, so he didn't notice what was in my hand.

Sliding the strip of leather around his throat, there was an audibly click from the collar being clipped closed.

"Oh." He repeated, but with a different tone, and I flicked the bell on the collar while smirking. The metal ball tinkled, and William turned to me as his tongue ran over his fangs. I paused while looking at him.

"Oh." My brows rose as I couldn't help but stare. "Uh, I think I might legitimately have a collar kink."

"Not surprising with how many times you mentioned putting a bell on me."

"Okay, that was because you walk so quietly, and I could hardly smell you, not because-" I paused while pointing. "Shit, it might have been a little bit of that." William chuckled while bringing his face closer to mine for a kiss.

"I'm not complaining." He muttered, and I smirked while grabbing the hem of his shirt.

"I didn't think you would." Pulling the fabric up, William raised his arms so that I could take his shirt off. Dropping the garment onto the floor, my hands ran over his chest as he began to lowly purr. He leaned back into me, and I kissed at his jaw and neck while trailing my fingers over his torso.

Hooking my thumbs behind the waistband of his bed pants, I pushed them down along with his boxers as far as I could reach. The vampire was already half-hard when my palms began to massage his thighs as I licked the nape of his neck. Leaning back, I took my shirt off, but before I could even toss it to the side, William had twisted around and pounced on me.

He yanked my shorts off and threw them over his shoulder. His lips were on mine as his left hand slowly came up my side, his short claws raking against my skin. William's tongue slid across my bottom lip when his hand closed around my breast. He kissed along my jaw and down my neck, leaving a few nips as he went down.

The bell softly tinkled when he licked up between my breasts. William went lower with more kisses and nips until he leaned back on his haunches to spread my thighs. Those yellow eyes of his locked onto me, and I quirked up a brow.

"Did I say to stop?" A smirk played onto his lips before he licked up my inner thigh. The vampire dropped my legs over his shoulders, then swiped his tongue over my clit. I relaxed against the bed to simply enjoy the attention being given.

William was direct but gentle due to his fangs as he licked over my slit and sucked on my clit. I softly moaned as my tail wrapped around his torso. His short claws lightly dug into my thighs to hold me in place as my hips were rocking. The vampire's purring added a vibration to his tongue, and I wanted more.

I flipped William onto the bed with my thighs still on either side of his head and began to ride his face as my fingers tangled into his hair. Panting and moaning, I felt my own fangs growing while the blond continued to eat me out.

I lowly growled when he used my tail to pull me off of his face until he rubbed his thumb over my clit and made my hips buck. My tail unraveled from his abdomen and swayed as I repositioned over his lap. Licking his cheek, I smirked.

"My, don't you look cute." I flicked the bell on his collar again. "Such a good boy." My thumb wiped some of the slick from his bottom lip that he then licked off as his purr rumbled in his chest. William's claws dug into my hips when I lowered myself onto his cock.

My tongue slid into his mouth as I road him, and he groaned into my mouth. One of my hands tangled into his hair, lightly tugging as my tail curled around his thigh. The bell kept softly tinkling as the vampire bucked up into me while groaning, and I sat back with my hands on his chest while purring.

Rolling my hips, his head lolled back as he bared his fangs. His claws raked over my ass, sending a shiver up my spine. Grabbing onto his collar, I pulled him to sit up and draped my other arm over his shoulder. I began to leave hickies on the side of his neck while riding him harder.

"Oh, fuck~!" William's voice faltered as he clung to me, pulling me even closer as his claws were leaving angry lines across my skin that were short-lived. I moaned near his ear as my claws dug into his shoulder blade, and his hips bucked. Tugging on the collar again, I lifted his face to slip my tongue into his mouth for a kiss.

I was honestly so into the primal aspect of sex with William, the biting and scratching and the marking, and I wasn't sure if my demonic side had anything to do with that allure. And when the soft or hungry kisses were tossed into the mix, it made me melt into the vampire's touch. I also adored how cuddling always followed, so I knew that's what we'd be doing after this.

William suddenly flipped me onto the bed and pushed my knees toward my chest. I could tell he was getting close from the look on his face and how he pistoned his cock in and out of me now. The bell tinkled with every thrust, and my fingers tangled in my hair as I was panting and moaning.

My back arched off of the bed as my toes curled, and William gave a low, possessive growl. Grabbing the collar again, I pulled the vampire down to my level.

"Cum for me, pet. Fuckin' fill me up." I growled, and William groaned as his tongue ran over his fangs. He thrust a few more times before burying his cock as deep as he could go, and his claws were digging into my thighs. Clinging to the bleached-blond, I panted when he began to grind against me, rubbing against my clit to get me to cum, too.

When I did, I sank my teeth into his shoulder to muffle the noise, and he snarled next to my ear. Coming back down from the high, I licked the bite to soothe it before softly kissing William's cheek.

"We're definitely keeping the collar." William muttered, and I couldn't help but laugh.


	11. It filters through

"Off to see Dr. Mike, get in touch with my inner child. You all right here?" Xander asked from the front door with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Got case files to look over for Supernatural Crimes. I'd say don't let that shrink make a wanker outta you, but that ship's clearly sailed." William popped off while opening a manilla folder, and I smacked the back of his head as I set down a mug of blood onto the table.

"Thank you, Aud. I'll be back in a couple hours." The human then left while the vampire was rubbing the back of his head. Sitting across from him with my coffee, I took a drink.

"So, wanna tell me how the interview went today?" William questioned while looking over the papers from the file. He'd become a consultant for Detective Dowling on the cases involving supernatural creatures. "You've been grumpy since you got back."

"Turned down, obviously. Called me a 'fire risk'."

"That's absurd. Your spontaneous combustion isn't _actually_ spontaneous."

"I tried to explain that. But they don't want _anything_ that can make fire near the books." I waved my hand. "I was around Pops's library _and_ the Watchers' with no problem." The bleached-blond looked like he was about to say something, but there was a knock at the door.

"Bloody Hell. I'm gonna make you wear your key on a chain around your neck." William grumbled while going to answer the door.

"Ooh, naughty. Very _Fifty Shades_." A familiar voice came from the doorway.

"Hey, Spike! You look great! Doing something different with your hair?"

"Well, are you going to make me stand out here like a Jehovah's Witness?"

"Right, sorry. Just a bit surprised you'd have time for us common folk. C'mon in." William opened the door more while waving his arm, and I nearly spit out my drink at who walked in.

"Harmony?!"

"Aud! When did you get back? Last I heard, your memories were wiped and you were who knows where. Muah! Muah!" She kissed the air an inch from each of my cheeks.

"How are you, mate?"

"Oh, you know. On that crazy journey we call life. Learning and growing." Clem replied while shaking William's hand.

"Uh, I got back about a year ago before magic went pthh. Then had to leave again until magic came back."

"Well, this is....tacky. You know, they make other stores besides Ikea." Harmony popped off after looking around the apartment.

"And I see you're staying away from bathing in perfume still." I raised my mug her way, and she put a hand onto her hip.

"Well, on top of the sneezing being really gross, I took your advice, and it seems to really work."

"....Advice?"

"Subtle scents that draw you in. The allure of a-"

"I'm sorry, are you here to talk perfumes with Aud?" William quirked up a brow at Harmony.

"No, I was at Buffy and Willow's and thought I'd drop in since you're down the hall."

"....Why? We ain't exactly friends, you and I."

"Well, I didn't know Aud was back, and the last time I saw you, you were Mr. Depression moping about your missing lover."

"Clearly not an issue anymore." William crossed his arms after clearing his throat.

"Honestly, I thought you were just dead. No way someone like _you_ goes missing. You stand out way too much." Harmony glanced at me while shrugging.

"I have to agree. Flaming lemur isn't really low-profile." Clem waved his hand. "Glad you're still alive, though!"

"I was in another dimension."

"Oh, yeah, that'll do it."

"Ugh! What is this, pig?" Harmony cringed after sniffing at William's mug.

"Gotta have money for the richer stuff."

"Just grab a volunteer, they're free. Do you know how many people _want_ to be fed off of?"

"Not my style anymore."

"Speaking of, since when did you run with Harmony, Clem?" I asked, and the demon chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, he's _totally_ in love with me and will do anything I tell him to. It's _so_ handy." Harmony waved her hand, and I raised my eyebrows at the demon.

"Uh, what happened to the 'too tight' of skin?"

"Her's is nice." Clem shrugged.

"So are you two-"

"Oh, goodness, no." Harmony made a face. "Well, this place is boring and ugly, so I'm gonna bounce. Ta-ta, Aud!"

"Bye." I nodded to the blonde as she went for the front door. After the two left and the door shut, William turned to me with his arms crossed.

"She was just here for the book."

"Oh, definitely."

"Guess she changed her mind after seein' you here."

"She lives to crisp another day."

~

"Got it, thank you." I said into the phone while scribbling down a note on the pad in front of me. The call ended, and I set the phone down onto the table. Someone had actually called to schedule an interview after all the applications I'd dropped at different places.

There was a thudding at the door near the floor like someone was kicking instead of knocking. Sighing through my nose, I dropped the pen and stood up to answer the door.

"Couldn't reach my key. I've, ah, brought a present. ....Six presents." William stood in the hallway with a busted lip and four kittens in his arms with two more on his shoulders. The orange kitten on his shoulder was pawing at his hair, and I snorted.

"Of course, you leave to work and come back with cats."

"It's the bloody soul. Crashed a game of kitten poker." The vampire replied while walking into the apartment. "Don't tell Xander."

"You really think he won't know about _six_ kittens?"

"I'll find 'em permanent homes tomorrow." He set down the purring bundles, then went back for the door.

"Woah, where are you going?"

"Still got work to do, love."

"Wait, I've never had a pet! You're really leaving _me_ to watch them?!"

"You could handle the ankle-biters in the Ustrina world just fine, these ones are easier. Just give 'em a litter box and kibble, and they're fine. They're kittens, not magnolias. I'll be back in a few hours." William gave me a quick peck before leaving, and I turned to the cats as they were wrestling around on the floor.

"Okay, but _horses_ are scared of me." I muttered. "Well....these aren't horses.... Maybe....?" My brows furrowed as I went over and crouched a foot away from the cats. Hesitantly holding out my hand, I gently clicked my tongue.

When the nearest kitten rubbed against my hand and began purring, my heart melted.

~

"Explain." Xander said while standing in the living room and staring at the kittens batting and pouncing on my tail.

"Kitten poker."

"I thought demons stopped that to save face."

"Apparently not."

"Wait, you went to go play poker?"

"....Yes. I obtained these kittens through poker."

"Aud."

"I won them with my skill." Xander just raised his brows at me while crossing his arms. The human could tell I was lying.

"You'd think someone makin' meat golems would make 'em to where they last only until they start stinkin'." William was grumbling as he came through the front door. "So, I found some cheap kibble and litter, also got some toys 'cause I figured the little buggers would-" And he stopped as soon as he made eye contact with Xander.

"And the truth comes out."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, they'll be gone tomorrow."

"They better be." Xander said while William set the cat stuff onto the table before taking his coat off to drape over the back of a chair. "And you're cleaning up after them until then." The human pointed, but then one of the windows busted from Andrew crashing in.

At least, I thought it was Andrew- the man was extremely buff but had his face.

"Andrew?!"

"Sorry. Still getting the hang of my powers. I can't fly, but I can jump great distances. It's all very Golden Age Superman. But no time for talk. A grave crisis has arisen, that only a crossover event of Earth's mightiest heroes can stand against. In other words....I need your help, Superfriends!" Andrew put his fists onto his hips.

"I think you might need some pants first, you're about to bust out of those daisy-dukes." I popped off while gathering up the kittens.

"Well....they _were_ pants."

"And how is it you came to be such a big boy?"

"I drank a potion that turns me into my ideal self. Now, are the others home? We're going to need them, too." Andrew asked as I put the kittens into the other room away from the broken glass and open window. "Aud, you can eat raw meat even though you're a half-breed, right?" Andrew pointed with furrowed brows.

"Yeah, why?"

"Our bad guy makes meat puppets." I paused, blinked, then looked at Andrew.

"You think I'm gonna _eat **meat golems?**_ "

"Oh, now that's just nasty."

~

"Lean down, I still see chunks." I waved my hand at the vampire as he cringed. Holding up the showerhead, I sprayed his hair while picking out bits of meat golem. The scent of rotten flesh still clung to him too, so I grabbed the shampoo and doused his hair.

"Why can't we ever fight somethin' that _doesn't_ smell like it came from the garbage?" William grumbled while lathering the suds on his head.

"Because then that'd be too easy, wouldn't it?" I said sarcastically.

"Bloody ridiculous."

"Thank goodness for soap and water."

"Will you two hurry up? I really don't like marinating in this ickiness!" Xander yelled from the bathroom door.

"Should take longer just to spite him."

"I'd rather not smell him _'marinated'_." I stated, and William chuckled.


	12. I woke up, I was stuck in a dream

Waking up, it took me a second to realize why it was so warm. I felt the soft smile pull at my lips as I saw the kittens all curled up between the vampire and I. They were soundly sleeping, and yet again, my heart melted.

Carefully getting out of bed to not wake any of them up, I stretched out my limbs. Rubbing the back of my neck, I looked over my shoulder when I heard a phone going off. The ringtone made William groan before he slapped his hand onto the phone under the lamp.

The screen lit up his face in the room due to the thick curtains on the windows blocking out light, and he gave a tired groan again after seeing the message.

"Work?"

"Work." He replied.

"Do you gotta go now, or do you have time for breakfast?"

"It's a murder scene." William drug himself out of bed and to his dresser to get changed. "Dowling needs help to I.D. if it's human or vampire."

"That's usually pretty evident."

"Guess there's something weird about this one." He said as I sat on the edge of the bed and pet one of the kittens.

"I'd offer to help, but I've got an interview later."

"You just worry about that, love. Or, you know, you could ask Dowling for some work." William suggested while pulling on a pair of pants. "You'd make one Hell of a detective. Have you even thought about looking into that kind of work?"

"I dunno." I ran a hand through my hair. "You join the force, and there's a lot of rules you gotta follow. I'm not even sure they let demons on the force."

"You're a half-breed, though."

"Really think they care?"

"Could try out P.I. or consulting then. Seriously, with your mind and senses, you could do a lot of good tracking big bads down." He turned to me while sliding his coat on. "Or do you really wanna go back into construction? Fast-food?"

~

"Aud, I need you to smell me."

"....What?" Xander and I both said while looking at William as he walked in.

"Did I leave at all last night?"

"No, why?"

"What's going on?" Xander asked.

"I-I had a nightmare last night. And then the murder scene- the people from my dream were there. I mean, I don't have a drop of blood on me, and the scene was really messy, but I need to be sure."

"Oh, totally." Xander already had a stake and crucifix in hand.

" _Xander_."

"What? You heard him!"

"Really?"

"Don't take it personally."

"No, not at all. You walk around accessorized like bloody Van Helsing just as a fashion choice." William put his hands on his hips while looking at the human.

"Hey, I'm not saying you _want_ to be slaughtering innocents. But it's not like this sort of thing doesn't have a precedent. Remember the First Evil? Its hypnotic trigger? You wandering around killing folks and not knowing it afterward?"

"You do have a point. Quite literally."

"So you want me to check to be sure." I said while standing up from the couch.

"Yes. I don't _think_ I did it, there's no signs I did it, but I _know_ those people were in my dream."

"All right." I nodded, changing to my full demonic form before leaning towards the vampire. My nose was close to his skin as I sniffed, picking up his own faint scent and things he'd come into contact with.

"He clean?" Xander asked while raising the stake, ready to use it if he needed to.

"Only scent of blood on you is pig's." I leaned back. "No human." William looked relieved as he sighed.

"Then how did those people get in your nightmare?"

"I don't know."

"Then we should bring in Giles and Willow."

"Oh, _Hell_ no." William crossed his arms. "They've never fully trusted me, and the ex-old man already tried to kill me once before post soul. Not to mention the librarian's more tightly wound than a monk at a nude beach."

"Exactly my point! They'll be thorough. They won't sugarcoat the situation."

"They're liable to stake me on the spot!"

"They _know_ you. They know you wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. They're good people, with the power and resources to figure this out. And besides, Aud said you're clean, so don't you wanna know how they popped into your head the night they died?"

"....I know I'm gonna regret this."

"Relax. They're your friends. It'll be _fine_."

"Yeah, and I'll be there." I pointed. "If you said that scene was a mess, you'd definitely still smell like human blood if you did it."

~

"What the Hell?!" I snarled, seeing William bound by magic in Pops's apartment. "I told you, he _doesn't_ smell like blood! He didn't do it!"

"You've said yourself how faint a vampire's scent is."

"Yes, _their_ scent, not _blood!_ It happened _last night_ , he'd still reek of it if he'd done it!" I waved my hand.

"Look, Aud, I believe you, but he _is_ your mate. We don't know just how strong a bond like that is. We have to be sure for ourselves, we can't smell what you can." Willow explained without breaking the spell binding William. "We're just going to check him for any kinds of possession or mind control."

"....That's it?"

"That's it. I swear to you."

"That sounds like it's gonna take a while." William sighed. "Just do it. Aud, why don't you go make sure the runts don't shred the curtains?"

"But-"

"I'll be fine."

~

"Aud....we're done." Pops said as he poked his head into the apartment before yelping when I snatched him up by the back of his shirt. "Aud?!"

"Do you know how difficult it was to stay there?" I snapped while carrying the 12-year-old down the hall. "I trust you and Willow, don't get me wrong, and I know you two wouldn't go behind my back and kill William after what you saw me go through when he died."

"Why do I sense a 'but'?"

"But I heard him screaming." I stated. "I heard him screaming, and every instinct in me was telling me to kill what was causing him pain."

"O-Oh. We-Well, um, I would associate that to the way the Ustrina mate for life."

"Yeah, but the one causing the pain was you and Willow." My voice was low, and I opened the door to Giles's apartment.

"Oh, now that's funny."

"Right, then. You can put me down now, Aud." Pops cleared his throat, and I set him down.

"So what did you find?"

"That you were indeed right." Pops walked further into his apartment and went to sit down. "However, Spike does seem to have some sort of 'link' to the real perpetrator for him to be able to see their crimes."

"Not just seeing them, it's as if _I'm_ the one doing it. Which is not conducive to keen observation of clues." William crossed his arms.

"There's a better way to use the link against the killer. We'll magically send someone's astral form into your mind while you sleep. They'll be able to go far deeper than our surface scans. Gather intelligence even you may not be aware of." Pops explained while wiping off his glasses.

"Here's the thing- if the person's astral form is detected and killed, they die in real life. It needs to be someone powerful. Someone who can fight. Giles and I are both needed here to guide the spell. So, our best bet is-" Willow turned to me, but William grabbed Xander by the shoulders.

"No offense, but could it be anyone else? Xander's a dab hand with the stake these days. I've seen it."

"Okay, I don't know what that means, but I doubt I'm as 'dab' a hand as a near unkillable half-demon trained by Watchers."

"Why not the actual _Slayer_ , eh?"

"What's up with you?" I questioned, and the blond's face fell as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Just.... My head's a bit of a mess. Lot of things in there I wouldn't want you to see." He said while dropping his gaze.

"I've told you before, I know what you've done."

"One thing to read it in a book, love. Actually seein' it's quite another."

"I won't go poking around in your memories more than I have to."

"But what if you see something-"

"William, come on, now." I gently cupped his cheek in my hand, and he looked at me. "I'm not squeamish, nor is anything I see going to make me turn away from you. You've got a soul now, and I know that's made a difference in who you are."

"....Is this even safe? Magic is still wonky, and Aud is an enhancer."

"So long as we're careful, it will be fine." Pops said while dropping some pillows onto the floor. "Once you're asleep, we can send Aud in. For this sleep spell to work, you can't resist it."

"Yeah, I got it. I'm on bloody board, so if you have trouble, don't blame me for your lack of magic-" William was cut off as he began to snore.

"Is it me, or are you better at this than you used to be?" Buffy questioned, and Pops smirked as I laid down next to the vampire.

"In my old life, I repressed my natural magical talent. The one silver lining of being this age is that I have a second chance to develop it."

"Okay, your turn. I'll be in contact, so I can guide you to a point, but I won't see what you're seeing. I'll just be able to get emotional impressions." Willow placed her hand onto my face. "So tell me anything you think could help us. Locations, names...."

"Emotional impressions? I'm not gonna, like, blast you with feelings, am I?"

"I hope not, but we won't know until we go in. Now....relax." Closing my eyes, I suddenly found myself at home. "Aud? Can you hear me? What are you seeing?" I heard Willow's voice, but my attention was caught by what was happening behind me.

"Uh, yeah, I can hear you fine. Also seeing the other night."

"The other night? You should have been taken to the most recent, most intense memory in Spike's mind."

"Oh, trust me. It's intense." I popped off while seeing William and I in the bed. "Well, shit. I guess I _am_ an animal." I muttered under my breath.

"Here we find the benefits in my not being able to directly see what you do. And don't worry, I'm only hearing your thoughts and vice versa."

"Oh, that's a relief. I would _not_ know how to explain the growling."

"I won't even ask. Now, it's time for you to take control. Try to be directed by your thoughts, not his."

"How would I even do that?" I glanced around, and my surroundings began to melt away. "Wait, something's happening."

"What do you see?"

"It's flashes of his memories. Recent ones, and what he was feeling then. Oh, he really did wanna punch Xander there." I said as images were going past all around me.

"I need you to go deeper. Try to find the memories with stronger emotions connected to them."

"Stronger, got it." Going for the images with stronger pulls, I paused when I saw myself. It looked like something so mundane, I was just laughing on the couch with William, but....I was filled with such a strong feeling of love from this memory. My expression softened, then I saw another memory of me. I was in the solarium on the ship, playing my harp on the moon with the Earth and stars behind me. "This damn sap." I chuckled.

"Sap?"

"The dork really is head over heels for me."

"I'm glad. You two seem really happy together."

"I think I found it, Willow. There's rage....hunger."

"Can you see anything?"

"It looks like he's feeding, but there's a shadow coming out of his back like a trail."

"That must be it. Aud, can you follow the shadow? Even if you can't go to the source, a general idea of where it's going should be enough."

"Yeah." I began to follow the shadow going deeper and deeper. "Willow, it's going into the past."

"Okay, that actually makes sense. We know there's a link between Spike and the killer. It could go back a ways. Be careful, Aud. The deeper you go, the more dangerous it's likely to get."

A bright light filled my eyes before there was a searing pain.

"Oh, God!" I held my head and felt my claws pricking at my scalp.

"Aud? Aud, what is it?"

"I-I'm fine. _Fuck_. I just.... It's when he got his soul back. He went through _this?_ "

"So his connection to our target extends to before that. I was starting to figure as much. Keep going, Aud. If I'm right about how this works, the trail should get stronger from here. But, honey, it's probably also going to get....harder."

"Yeah. Pre-soul." I sighed and moved forward. The memories that passed began to run red, and I saw Spike fighting Nikki in a train car. It was the night he'd taken her down- I recognized what was happening from when he talked about it at _The Bronze_. More memories went past, and the blond turned into a brunette, and all the blood mixed with fire.

Flashes of fangs and yellow eyes flew past, all his kills through the years, the Boxer Rebellion, and it all lead to the moment Drusilla sired him.

"I think there's a dead-end, Willow. I'm at him being sired, and the trail seems to e- Aah!" I yelled in shock as Drusilla opened her jaws to bite William, and I was sent tumbling past her teeth as the trail continued.

"What happened? Aud, are you still there?"

"I....I think I'm in Drusilla's memories now. All I see is her."

"Can you still see the shadow?"

"Yeah."

"It must be linked to Spike through her."

"Okay, but I should mention the fact that I'm no longer in control of this ride."

"If you're not, then _it_ is."

"Willow, I'm at Drusilla's siring now. I-It's still going!" I tried to stop, but I was pulled through Angelus the same way I had Drusilla. Then Darla. Then the Master. It kept going and going until I fell to what felt like solid ground. "Oof!"

"Aud?" Willow's voice was cutting out, fading and coming back. "-losing you-"

"Oh, what a little thing you are. So nice of you to visit." A booming voice echoed as I pushed myself up. "I am Archaeus." I turned to see a massive Hell-god of red flesh and bone. Eyes of pure darkness with two glowing red orbs, and a crest of bone spikes over its head like a porcupine. "Welcome to my humble Hell." He swung a fist, and I barely dodged. The land I had been on was broken off and sent into the pit of lava below.

"Willow! Get me out of here! Willow?!" I called out while feeling my body transform.

"I can smell your soul, half-breed. You reek of humanity." He cackled, swinging at me again, and I leapt out of the way.

"Yeah, well, you smell like someone had a bad breakfast burrito!" I shot back, and the Hell-god actually momentarily paused until it dawned on him how the air smelt of sulfur.

"Insolent vermin!" A giant hand went to swat at me, and I had no way to dodge this time. Jumping, I grabbed onto his hand as the wind was nearly knocked from my lungs. My claws dug into the massive hand, but the bone covering was too thick to leave any real damage.

Climbing, I ran up the beast's arm while roaring as my hair burst into flames. I knew I stood no chance against this thing, but one very major flaw to his size was his range of motion. If I could trick him, I could hide in that crest of his until Willow could get me ou-

I was snarling and waving my hands as an extinguisher was being released right in my face. Coughing and hacking, I rolled onto my side as the scent of something burnt filled my nose. Wiping the white foam from my face, I knew I had started a fire in the real world as well seeing as my hand was black and clawed.

"Aud! Are you okay?" Pops was right beside me.

"Didn't expect to run into a big ass demon."

"Do you know who it was?"

"The Master's sire, Archaeus." I pushed myself to sit up while wiping more foam from my face until Dawn handed me a towel.

"Are you sure?"

"He introduced himself. Then tried to squish me like a bug for havin' a soul." I explained. "I went through the whole sire lineage to him."

"Right.... A vampire's made when part of a demon's essence enters a human body. But does that mean when that vampire sires someone, the _same_ demon....?" Xander looked at Pops.

"That is a leading theory among Watchers. If true, it means offshoots of Archaeus's essence then entered Darla, Angelus, Drusilla....and Spike. That would explain why you had the dreams. And why you saw _yourself_ in the place of Archaeus." Pops said as Xander handed a glass of blood to William.

"....Wouldn't that mean I fucked a Hell-god?"

"Wait, Dru, too? I shagged myself?" William made a face.

"It's not quite that simple. A vampire isn't just the demon. It's a combination of the demon's essence and the human host's persona.... Often its darkest aspects. But yes....it now appears that, with very powerful demons like Archaeus, there is a common thread.... And that, to a degree, they can exert influence on their 'descendants'."

"If this Archaeus is here, we need to stop him. He's only going to get stronger. Did you see where he is?" Willow asked.

"At first it was just a Hell dimension, but something was off. I think he's at the waterfront."

"Okay. We need to go now, before he can relocate." Willow waved her hand, and everyone began to leave.

"Aud, a minute of your time." William grabbed my shoulder to keep me from following. "What you saw in there...."

"You never told me you used to wear glasses." He paused. "Said I went through the lineage, remember? Saw you get sired."

"And the glasses is what you mention?" He scoffed.

"If you want to talk about the bad things, we can later if it bothers you. But I also saw how you see me and...." I fiddled with the towel in my hands while looking down. "You know I don't actually glow like that, right?"

"Beg to differ." William softly smiled.


	13. You were there

"You hear that?"

"No sea lions. No birds. No nothing." Dawn answered.

"It was definitely here, but more....underground." I stated as we walked through the old warehouse.

"Lot of huge storm drains in the city. I wouldn't be surprised if there are a few under here."

"Spread out. Be ready for anything. He may know we're coming. See if you can find a trapdoor, or hatch, or-"

"Giant demon bats?"

"Giant demon bats?" Buffy turned to me with furrowed brows, and I pointed to the ceiling.

"Giant demon bats!"

"Incoming!" Willow began to fire her magic as the demons dove down while I was spitting balls of fire at the ones coming my way.

"Ah, Hell. He's got minions. They've caught us in an ambush!" The ground rumbled before Archaeus broke through the concrete in the middle of the warehouse.

" _That_ needs minions?" Xander asked.

"Feelin' cold, Archaeus? Lookin' mighty small compared to before."

"Vermin!"

"Aud, could we please not taunt the big scary demon Lord?" Xander hissed.

"Great, mystic shield. He's a spell caster, too!" Willow called out.

"Oh, yes. Not on your level, little witch....but I have _other_ assets." His voice boomed before one of the long spikes like a spider's leg on his back shot out and cut Willow's side.

"Aah!"

"Will!" Buffy came up behind Archaeus and cut off one of the bone spikes with her scythe. He roared in pain, and I suddenly was growling and snarling at....Buffy. I stopped when I realized it, and confusion flooded my head as no one else had noticed.

Except for Archaeus.

He roared again as if in pain when Willow fired at him, and before I could stop myself, a fireball shot right at the redhead. She barely dodged, and Archaeus was laughing.

"Aud! What's with the aim?"

"I-I don't know. I-"

"This won't do. Too many distractions. Spike. Be a good boy and kill the Slayer."

"I ain't your boy, you old bastard!" William swung his sword at the bigger demon. "May have parta you in me- which is disgustin' enough- but I also got my _soul_. That'll trump you every time!" And the vampire's words made me realize what was going on with me.

A part of Archaeus was in William. He was a part of William. And my mate bond was with William.

" _Every_ time? Let's put that to the test, shall we?" Archaeus managed to cut Buffy with one of his claws. "Smell that. Slayer blood. Nothing quite like it in the world, is there?" The demon looked right at the blond, and he turned on Buffy.

"Spike, you've gotta fight it!"

"I won't.... You can't...." William swung his sword and cut the demon while the others were having to fight back the demon bats.

"Aud! Don't just stand there!" Xander yelled at me after killing a bat before turning his ax on Archaeus. He swung, but the weapon never made contact since I crashed into him. "Aud?!"

"Buffy....run!" William snarled before lunging at the Slayer with his fangs bared.

"There is no better feeling than killing a Slayer. Defeating someone who exists to end you. Who was created to be _better_ than you. It's like spitting in the eye of the universe. Undead you may be, but you've never felt so _alive_. The smell of her fear, the taste of her blood.... There's no drug, no sensation, no experience that even comes close. And there's nothing you want more than to feel it again." Archaeus was getting into William's head, and I jerked back away from Xander while holding my head, trying to fight my demonic impulses.

"Buffy!" Dawn screamed.

"Willow, snap him out of it!"

"I'm _trying!_ " Willow fired on Archaeus again, and even though nothing was getting through his barrier, all he had to do was _sound_ like he was in pain and my blood was burning.

My jaws parted, and fire erupted from my throat at the redhead. She only managed to dodge since she was flying, but her wide eyes turned to me as my hair was lit aflame. Archaeus bellowed with laughter.

"Oh, bloody- The mate bond!" Pops shouted from where he was firing spells at the demon bats. "She's reacting because of the part of him that's in Spike!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Xander cut a bat in half, and seeing as no one was attacking Archaeus now, I turned to William and Buffy struggling as she was trying to get through to him. His eyes were feral, and nothing she was saying was working.

"Remember how it was. Every time. The power...." The demon egged William on until I tackled the bleached-blond away from Buffy. He snarled, turning on me like a viper to bite me. I just held onto him, I could handle it if he fed, and it would keep him from going after Buffy. And, if it was enough, him feeding would be a distraction to keep me from attacking the others.

I heard the low growling, felt the claws pricking through my shirt, but no fangs.

"Aud...." I looked at William and saw some clarity in his eyes.

"Cheeses, you're such a sap." I muttered while cupping his cheek in my hand. "Help me."

"What?" He looked confused, and Archaeus roared. My fur bristled as my hair lit on fire again, and I turned on those attacking Archaeus. I kicked Buffy across the warehouse, then smacked the ax right out of Xander's hands, and burned the air where Willow was. My heart was pounding in my ears as I heard the demon laughing yet again.

"It seems your playmate is more than just vermin." Archaeus said as I was baring my teeth at the humans. I was fighting so hard to stop it, but the impulses were so strong. It was easier to fight it when I couldn't see it, but I was right here in front of it all.

"Shut up, you demented flea." I snarled over my shoulder.

"I know where your truth lies, half-breed." Archaeus rubbed one of his fingers against my cheek and jaw, and I was unable to stop the low purr rumbling in my chest.

"Aud! You have to fight it!" Pops shouted but his voice cracked.

"I'm trying!"

"Aud, don't make me fight you!" Buffy huffed, holding her scythe firmly in her hand as she faced me.

"You think I _want_ to do this?"

"Then move!" Buffy raised her scythe, and Archaeus gave a warning growl. My tail swayed as the fire on my head began to spread down my spine.

"Bollocks. I've got this." William came up beside the Slayer and snatched the scythe from her. "All right, pet. Let's see how this goes." He lunged at Archaeus, swinging the scythe at the demon. And, just like earlier, there was no reaction from me. He was, in a way, fighting himself, and it didn't seem to affect me.

"Fools. You overstep your station! I am a lord of Hell!" Archaeus smacked William away, sending him crashing into a support column. Willow went at the demon again, but he shot her down. Buffy took a swing but missed from the fire shot her way that she had to dodge.

"Aud!"

"Look, I'm trying not to, okay?!"

"Pairing with an Ustrina Augendae may have been your finest decision, Spike." Archaeus had an amused tone as he hovered over me. "Such a little spitfire."

"Oh, come on!" Buffy growled, trying to attack Archaeus once more before my paw struck her right in the gut and sent her flying back. She hit a shipping container and groaned.

"Buffy!" I felt panic rise in me, but the demon roared, and I was right back at his side to smack down Xander. The human yelped as his ax clattered to the ground, and there were shallow claw marks across his cheek.

"Leave Aud alone, you ponce!" William snarled, slashing with his sword at the demon.

"Everything you are, Spike, everything you have, you owe to me. Now watch....as I take it all away!" Archaeus grabbed me by my tail and jerked me back. The demon was over me, holding my face to make me look at William. "Say goodbye. She's mine now." His face came down over my shoulder, and a long tongue slithered out of his mouth to lick my cheek. "Maybe the soul is what makes you taste good."

"Like bloody Hell!" William took the crossbow from Dawn and shot the demon's tongue. He reared back, howling as he bled, and I ran from him. I heard loud booms from Willow and Pops shooting their magic at the support columns, causing the roof to cave in over the demon.

Arms wrapped around me to keep me from interfering, dragging me back as red crept into my vision.

"Run!"

"Yes, run, William the Bloody. Your fruitless attempts to deny your heritage amuse me. For in truth, you have no hope of escape. Not you....nor any of my children."

~

I sat next to the chair with my arms wrapped around my legs as my face rested on my knees. The familiar scent in the room was definitely helping to calm my nerves, but not by much. I heard pages turning in the otherwise silent room.

"Aud....I don't think you can sever the bond to Archaeus." Giles leaned on the table in front of himself, his tone tense. "With him being a part of Spike, you can't do anything about it without taking Archaeus out of Spike."

"How are we supposed to fight him if every time one of you attacks him, I go all 'guard dog'."

"Well, I-I'm not sure, but we all saw Spike could fight him fine. Even though I've read the Ustrina Augendae journal, the depths and inner workings of this bond are still beyond me." Pops turned to me with a look on his face. "You may have to sit this one out."

"Like Hell. You really think we could take out Archaeus without Aud?"

"Well, we most certainly can't if Aud takes _us_ out first."

"She didn't go for any kill blows."

"No, but she may have had we continued to fight Archaeus."

"Maybe _you_ should sit this one out then." William pointed at Pops with his other hand on his hip.

"Are you an idiot-"

"Wait, no, he has a point." I perked up.

"What?"

"Come on, has it really not dawned on you? I guess it wasn't just your body that shrank." The vampire tapped Pops's head and received a dirty look in return. "Do you know how many times Aud kicked my ass after 'bonding'?" A look of realization bloomed on Pops's face.

"I need to make a call." He rushed from the table to the phone.

"Why?"

"Because if _we_ have to be out of the way, you two might not be enough on your own. Aud, can you smell Archaeus?"

"Yeah, reeks of blood with a slight hint of dirty storm drain."

"Perfect." Pops turned to the phone and began to dial.

"Okay, little man, mind filling us in?"

"I'm going to call for backup, then we send you all in with Aud blindfolded so she can't _see_ him fighting Archaeus."

"Blindfolded? Are you serious?"

"No! No, that's a good plan!" I stood up while waving my hand. "I went through the basics the Watchers teach the Slayers. Part of their early training is-"

"Blindfolded."

"Yes!"

"But who the bloody Hell you know that Aud couldn't-" William cut himself off before his face quickly soured.

"Hello, Angel?" Pops ignored the blond while holding the phone to his ear.

~

"Hey, everybody! Look what the bat dragged in." Willow called out while entering the apartment with a taller man in tow.

"Hi." He waved. "Buffy."

"It's good to-" They paused since Angel went for a handshake while Buffy went for a hug. "Oh." They both made faces before chuckling, then hugged.

"Listen, it's great to see everyone- Aud." Angel's voice pitched higher when he saw me right next to him with my hands on my hips.

"Angel." The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"....Maybe you two should talk before, uh, going to battle together." Dawn had a worried look on her face while looking between the brunette vampire and I.

"I think....I think we should, too." Angel rubbed the back of his neck.

"You can use my room. Just don't touch anything magical. Actually, just don't touch anything." Willow gestured to her room, and I went first. Turning, I crossed my arms as Angel shut the door behind himself.

"First off, I want to say I'm sorry. What I did-"

"Kill my dad? Yeah, you better be fucking sorry. First it was my mate, then my dad, who's next?"

"Okay, now that's not fair-"

"Fair? You wanna talk about fair?"

" _I_ didn't actually kill Spike."

"Way to make a distinction. You still killed my dad with your own hands, even if you were hyped up on Twilight. I didn't much care for you before, then it was whatever with a hint of distaste at Wolfram & Hart, but now I just want to sink my teeth into your throat."

"I get it, I can understand you hating me. However, we need to be sure that you aren't going to turn on me in the middle of a fight."

"That's why I'm going blindfolded, to _make sure_ that I don't."

"....What?" Angel's brows furrowed as he looked confused. "Why the Hell would you do that?"

"Pops didn't explain it all to you, did he?"

"He said there was a demon you guys needed some extra help taking out."

"Oh, goodness." I sighed while pinching the bridge of my nose. "Ustrina Augendae mate for life, causing extremely strong impulses to protect their mate."

"Yeah, I know. It's why you nearly killed me after Spike died."

"Yes, and Archaeus, your great-grand-sire, has some of his essence in William. When I bonded to William, I bonded to _all_ of him. Including the essence of Archaeus." Angel paused while looking at me, and I could clearly see the gears trying to turn in his head.

"So....you mean you, like, what? Do you want to....have sex with my great-grand-sire....because of Spike?" I slowly blinked while looking at the brunette, then Sparta-kicked him, sending him flying through the door and into the living room.

"No, that doesn't mean I want to fuck Archaeus, you fucking dumbass!" I shouted while storming out of the room after Angel.

"What the Hell did we miss?" William quirked up a brow.

"Okay, what do you expect me to think when you tell me you're also 'mate-bonded' to my great-grand-sire because some of his essence is in Spike?!" Angel waved his hands after getting back to his feet.

"I literally lead that with the protective impulses! Meaning I attack anyone else that attacks him!"

"Then say that!"

"You know, now that you mention the relation, don't you think it's possible Aud wouldn't have a problem with Angel attacking Archaeus either?" Buffy held her chin.

"What?"

"I mean, Angel is Spike's grand-sire, right? And if Archaeus is his great-grand-sire, that means there's a part of Archaeus in him, too. Which would actually kind of make sense given Aud is _technically_ also bonded to Archaeus and has mentioned before not minding watching Spike and Angel-" Buffy cut herself off when I shot her a look, and Angel looked at me with wide eyes.

"It was pre-Hellmouth closing, dickbag. I was simply admitting to you being physically attractive, nothing more."

"Can we back up a few steps? If Aud is technically bonded to Archaeus through Spike, wouldn't that mean Aud is also bonded to _every_ vampire with Arcaeus's essence?" Xander pointed.

"That's what I was sort of getting at." Buffy waved her hand. The two vampires looked at each other, then at me.

"Don't give me that look. And I doubt it. I've seen Angel get his ass kicked and thought it was hilarious."

"You also saw Illyria beat on Spike and thought it was hilarious." Angel shifted on his feet.

"She had no malice towards him, no intent to harm. The folks beating on your ass most definitely did."

"Okay, but Aud's not _actually_ bonded to Archaeus, just reacted because a part of him is in Spike." Dawn crossed her arms while glancing around. "Didn't you say Aud headbutted a guy for just insulting Spike?" She looked at her older sister before pointing. "She clearly reacts stronger to the one she's actually bonded with. If she hits over words, don't you think her reaction would have been more extreme when we were actually trying to _kill_ Archaeus? Aud didn't go for _any_ killing blows."

"The scratch on my face would beg to differ." Xander popped off.

"No, lil' bit's got a point. You look like you got smacked by a cat, and we all know how long those claws actually are." William gestured towards my hands.

"So let me get this straight. Aud attacks you all when you go after Archaeus because a part of him is in Spike, but doesn't when Spike attacks him because of the same reason?"

"Right." I nodded to Angel as he was holding his chin.

"Then it should still be fine because I also have a part of Archaeus in me."

"Do you really want to take that risk?" Pops quirked up a brow.

"I mean, we can take a blindfold just in case, but I don't think it's really smart to go in blind. Literally."

"Sounds like a plan." Buffy shrugged.

"Wait, you haven't eaten recently, have you?" Dawn pointed at Angel.

"No, why?"

"Because if I have to use the blindfold, even if I can't really smell _you_ , I can still smell blood."

"I will also have to ask if you as well have been having....strange dreams as of late." Pops adjusted his glasses while looking at the brunette vampire. "Archaeus has been using his link to Spike to make him dream of feedings."

"Yeah, and it's deliberate. I did some digging, and Archaeus specifically killed nuns. Which was my- _Angelus's_ specialty. He wanted me to think I was losing it....to doubt myself."

"Been thinkin' on it. Reckon we're the only two of his 'children' with souls. Only ones who might be able to resist his control. So he came after us first." William pointed to himself with his thumb. "Wear us down. Make us easier prey. Turn us into minions before we know which way's up. 'Cause now that we do-"

"We can fight it. Especially if we're together. Maybe even turn the link _against_ him. The big question is, what's he after?"

"Let's find him and ask. With sharp implements. Nothing stopping us now that it's dark."

"Actually, now that I think of it, the more relevant question may be whether by seeking him out, the two of you are giving him precisely what he wants. Walking into a trap. Perhaps the rest of us should seek Archaeus while Spike and Angel remain here, together-"

"No."

" _Hell_ no." The two vampires shot each other dirty looks.

"We also can't just send in Aud alone." Willow put her hands on her hips while glancing at Pops. "But _we_ also can't fight Archaeus alone."

"Why not just have Aud stay here while we all go?" Angel raised a brow.

"If you had a rocket launcher, would you leave it to the side for a semi-auto?" Xander popped off, and Angel put his hands on his hips while scoffing.

"I'm not a semi-auto."

"You're right. You're a pea-shooter." William nodded. "Let's go, rocket launcher." He waved his hand as he picked up a sword.

"A-A _pea-shooter?_ "

"I'm ready for giant demon bats. Maybe." Xander muttered as he grabbed his weapon.

"Wait, Willow told me Archaeus burst up through the floor....out of what, a basement? A tunnel?"

"There's a network of storm drains. Runs under most of the city." Buffy explained as we were walking down the hall to the stairs.

"I use 'em myself at times, to get around during the day."

"But they go for miles. It'd take forever to cover them all. And from what we can tell, he doesn't have just one H.Q."

"Maybe we should think about-" Angel was cut off from a demon bursting through a window while hissing.

"Down!" Buffy tackled Angel so that the spikes the demon shot out wouldn't hit him. I just stood where I was, taking the hits before breathing fire.

The hissing demon kept coming at me, and I had to grab the thing's arms to keep it from stabbing me.

"Shit, it's got an exoskeleton!"

"Got it!" Buffy swung her scythe down on the demon's back, but she barely chipped the demon's armor. "You've gotta be kidding." The demon's tail went Buffy's way and shot more spikes. She dodged them and smacked one away with her scythe.

"Watch out, those are covered in poison!" Pops called out from behind me. "You'll need to pin it down and get through the plating!"

"We don't have time for that." Angel growled while swinging his sword at the demon's back as William actually cut off the tip of its tail.

"Back up!" I snarled at the vampires before flipping the demon onto the floor. Shifting forms, I used my legs to pin its arms down while my tail wrapped around its legs. My fingers pried the demon's mouth open, its sharp teeth cutting my hands as it was thrashing and hissing under me. Opening my mouth, I shot fire right down the demon's throat.

The demon then exploded from the inside out, sending char and guts splattering over the walls in the hallway.

"Cleanup on aisle 3." Xander popped off.

"That is a Morituri demon. Lacking higher brain function, bred for suicide missions. To kill as many of the enemy as possible before being brought down itself." Pops explained while holding his chin.

"Aren't they usually used in interhell conflicts? There's no direct line from their dimension to Earth." Angel crossed his arms.

"Which would explain the energy traces I'm picking up. A bridging magic, like you'd find in enchanted mirrors, wardrobes...." Willow said.

"A portal. Archaeus controls a _portal_."

"What, the big bad's got an express train to Earth? I thought we shut that all down." Buffy made a face while waving her hand.

"No, we made it more difficult. But demons can still cross over through natural entry points, like Hellmouths....or by using certain powerful mystic artifacts like Aud's amulet."

"It's making sense now. The uptick in demon activity....Archaeus gathering power. If he's got something that can open a line to Hell dimensions...."

"He lets the creepy-crawlies through, and they owe him a favor. The blighter's like Don Corleone of demons."

"This undermines all our efforts to protect Earth. We must stop Archaeus, at any cost."

"Yeah, uh.... Does it strike anyone that maybe he kinda wanted us to arrive at that conclusion?" Xander raised his hands at his sides.

"Of course. But that doesn't make the situation any less urgent."

"He wanted our attention. He wanted us to come after him. Now he's gonna learn something rewriting the rules of magic has taught us. You'd better be real careful what you wish for." Buffy smirked as I was pulling a spike out of my shoulder.


	14. You were tearing up everything

"If we're splitting up, how are we going to keep contact? Archaeus is a spell caster, with the power to jam magical communications if he wishes."

"And I doubt cell phone signals penetrate subterranean storm drains. Sometimes I barely get one on the B.A.R.T." Willow waved her hand.

"Problem solved! With Banana-Talkies, as so many problems are." Andrew dramatically swung the door open while holding up two banana-looking devices. "These are from my supervillain days. Warren and Jonathan and I used them in the tunnels under Sunnydale. They'll work even through tons of rock." Andrew handed a banana to Xander.

"Did it ever occur to you guys you could have just gotten rich selling all your inventions?"

"Pssh. We stole all the plans from hacked government files. The stuff they keep from us, you wouldn't believe. Hey, Angel. Don't know if you heard the news: Proud gay man here. That's right- _I'm out_." Andrew waved with a proud look on his face.

"You were in?"

"Did _everyone_ know but me?"

"Yes." Buffy said.

"I didn't." I raised my hand, and people looked at me. "I thought he was bi, to be honest. I mean, he talked about female and male celebrities with pretty much the same dreamy look on his face."

"Okay, here's how it breaks down." Buffy went on. "Aud, Angel, and Spike will hunt down big bad while we go after the artifact."

"In other circumstances, I'd say that's a big difference in division." Andrew then handed a banana to William. "But I've seen the dynamic duo fight before."

"Wait, how come _he_ gets the banana?" Angel questioned while pointing.

"What? Jealous of my banana?" William popped off while waving the walkie-talkie.

"Because he won't burn the Banana-Talkie like Aud might, and I don't actually know you all that well." Andrew replied.

~

"I thought you had the super snout." Angel said as we stood in an old shipyard looking in through a hole in a cargo freighter.

"I could dust you and make it look like an accident."

"Nah, if Aud tracked the bugger here, he's here." William adjusted his hold on his sword while glancing around.

"Yeah, but all I'm seeing is a mystical glowing chest. You know, the artifact Team 2 went after?"

"Oh, this can't be good." I heard Xander say as the other group walked in.

"Where is he?" Buffy's face went firm, and I shrugged.

"He's here somewhere, his scent is all over the place." I said just before Archaeus came crashing through the wall of the ship.

"So predictable. So easy to manipulate." His voice boomed.

"Back to Plan A!" Buffy called out as demons flooded in after Archaeus.

My hair lit on fire as I changed forms, growling before launching at the bigger demon. My claws dug into flesh, Archaeus yelled, and then I was harshly thrown yards away into a pile of debris.

"Aud!" William shouted, but kept focus and went after Archaeus with his sword. Angel was right beside him, fighting until I got back to my feet and swung a flaming fist. Archaeus's head jerked to the side from the blow, but the fire didn't spread. I quickly swung again before jumping back when he tried to hit back.

Lowering my center of gravity, my tail swayed as a growl rumbled in my chest. The vampires flanked me with their swords at the ready.

"You two aim for the back-stabbers, I'll go head-on." I said without looking at either of them.

"Why not you go from behind and we go head-on?" Angel questioned as the sounds of battle and dying demons came from behind us.

"I don't know, maybe because you two can cut those fuckers off while the one on fire keeps his attention off you two." I shot Angel a look.

"Right." He gave a short nod before I went barreling right for Archaeus. The demon roared as I made him bleed, and the vampires managed to cut off some of his spider-like appendages. I uppercut him with a flaming fist, sending him stumbling back.

"Damn you!" He growled, and I went to strike again until I heard William cry out in pain. I saw Angel's fangs bared as he had his sword stabbed through William's chest. I saw the blood, and suddenly the flames were spreading down my spine and arms.

My roar shook the air, and Archaeus began to laugh.

"Angel!" Buffy cried out, seeing me going after him.

"Aud, stop!" William kicked the brunette away before turning to me. "Look! I'm fine! I'm ok- Hey!" He snarled when the other vampire pounced on him, and the only thing that kept me from killing Angel was Archaeus slamming his hand down onto me.

He was still laughing and grabbed my tail to swing me around before throwing me across the freighter. I broke through the wall and kept going until I hit the water. The fire around me died down to barely more than a flicker, but the cool water also was like a smack to the face to bring back clarity.

My head broke the surface, and I took a deep breath. Swimming back to the boat, I dug my claws into the side to climb back up. I could still hear fighting and smell blood and ash in the air.

"Spike! Stop enjoying the fact that Angel's gone nuts and _help him!_ " Buffy shouted. "There's gotta be something you can do. You've known him a hundred years!"

"More. Ain't like there's even been much to the tosser. Catholic guilt and daddy issues, yawn." I heard William retort as I was dragging myself back onto the boat. "Hang on." There was a loud smack. "Look at you, boyo. You're _pathetic_. After all this time, all your talk of power and independence.... You're still doing what your father tells you. Dancing like a puppet on a string to win his approval. Isn't that right, _Liam?_ "

"What's wrong with you, fool? I gave you a command!" Archaeus pointed at Angel that was now growling at him. "Are you stupid, or just useless? Do as I say!"

"N....No. Never again!"

"Now that you're back, I'm gonna need you two to flank me again." I said while walking past the two vampires as water dripped from my clothes and fur.

"What are you planning?" Angel asked, and my hands balled into fists.

"What I did in the Hellmouth." The fire began to spread further over my skin as I neared Archaeus, burning away my clothes as I left fiery footsteps behind me. The demon's face shifted as if he hadn't expected what he was seeing, and the look quickly changed when my right paw crashed into the side of his face.

William and Angel were blocking the spider-like leg spikes as I let loose on Archaeus. Punching, kicking, clawing. The damage was now looking more severe until he finally managed to hit back and sent me flying.

William quickly filled the void, aiming his sword in the weakened areas while Angel covered him. The bleached-blond swung at Archaeus's throat, cutting through the tough bone covering there. However, black tendrils slithered out of the wound and wrapped around the vampires, snatching them up from the ground.

"Aud! Now would be a good time to tag back in!"

I jumped as high as I could, grabbing onto Archaeus as my claws dug in deep. I pulled back my arm and roared as I drove my hand into the opened wound on his throat. Flames spread, burning everything they came into contact with and even coming back out of Archaeus's mouth as he screamed.

~

"You've won _nothing!_ " D'Hoffryn yelled. "An artifact like the _**Restless Door**_ cannot be destroyed so easily. Do you realize what happened while you stood around congratulating each other on your 'victory'? Its fragments were _stolen_. My informants tell me an unholy alliance has been formed between the _Mistress_ , the _Soul Glutton_ , and the _Sculptor_. Even now, they work to reconstruct the artifact. And when they have, they will not be as restrained as Archaeus. They'll sell its power to all who desire it. After all the work we've done to protect this world, you've made it an infinitely more dangerous place! A _hunting ground_ for demonkind!"

"Who is this guy again?" Angel muttered.

"D'Hoffryn. Heads the mystic council. Kind of a yeller." Buffy popped off, and I just listened to everyone making plans while stuffing my face with food to replenish the energy I had used against Archaeus.

~

"So....Angel has daddy issues, and you got mommy issues?" I popped off while rubbing my bloody palm against the stab wound on William's chest.

"I guess." He shrugged, but there was a look in his eyes.

"What?"

"....You really got no interest in Archaeus or Angel?"

"Of course not!" My brows furrowed as I looked at the blond. "That shit with Archaeus was.... It was just my demonic side getting confused. And trust me, I'd rather beat Angel than even just shake hands."

"You purred." He stated, and I felt my ears heat up with shame.

"....It's not the same. Trust me." I could see the doubt lingering in his eyes and sighed. Grabbing his wrist, I raised his hand toward my face. "Just....do what he did. The difference is _very_ clear."

He didn't move for a second, but then rubbed his cool palm against my cheek and jaw. My chest rumbled with a purr like an oncoming storm as I leaned into his touch while also unconsciously baring my throat to him. I felt my cheeks burn when I saw the smirk on his face.

"Mm, I guess so." William's fingers trailed down my throat as he was watching me closely. "But I gotta ask.... How do you know you only react like this to me? How do you know it's not just the fact you're being touched?"

"Because other people have touched me." I admitted. "Folks get grabby on a dance floor."

"And?"

"And I actually almost broke a guy's arm."

"Seriously?"

"Being touched intimately by anyone other than you seems to genuinely fill me with disgust. I can find others attractive, but that seems as far as it goes." I explained while cupping his face in my hands. "You don't have to be scared, William. I'm not gonna run off with some other demon."

"I'm not-" He scoffed, but I simply rose my eyebrows at him, and his face fell. He sighed through his nose before slowly pulling me into a hug.

"Honestly, I understand you now more than I did before." I muttered while gently holding him and resting my chin on his shoulder. "I didn't see everything, of course, but I did see some glimpses of it in your memories, and then more in Drusilla's. I'm not going to hurt you like that. And I never will. Though," I then scoffed. "hope you're okay being stuck with me."

"More than okay. What is the night sky without the moon?"

"Oh, you're so sappy." I had a teasing tone before chuckling. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

~

I didn't bother to look up when the front door opened and closed before someone sat down at the table. I did, however, look up when I felt I was being stared at.

Dawn sat with her arms crossed while looking right at me as I put the two halves of my PB&J sandwich together. Silence drug on, and her eyes narrowed until one of her brows quirked up.

"You can purr?" She asked, and I froze before taking a bite of my food. "I was gonna ask sooner 'cause it really threw me. Well, not _just_ me, but you know."

"Well, uh, yeah. You heard it." Clearing my throat, I set the sandwich back down.

"....Do you purr with Spike?"

"Woah, now-"

"Oh, come on, Aud. I'm an adult, remember? I'm not ignorant. I know you two-"

"Are you sure you wanna have that kind of conversation?" I questioned, and she shrugged.

"It doesn't bother me. I know Buffy is all 'ew, gross', but I'm curious."

"....Yeah, I purr with him."

"Just with petting or do you do it with more _intimate_ encounters too?"

"It just kinda happens." I replied, and Dawn got up from the table and came over to the island.

"You ever lose concentration on your human form?"

"Often."

"Does Spike ever, you know, get all bumpy faced?" Dawn gestured to her forehead while leaning onto the island.

"Often." I actually laughed.

"Okay, I got another question."

"Shoot."

"Is it weird with how cold he is?"

"Nah. Sometimes it's even a perk- Like when we cuddle, you know? Like on hot nights you flip your pillow to the cool side."


	15. And we all know how to fake it, baby

"Special Victims called us in. Jean Anthony is a counselor at the Women's Center. Helps people in abusive relationships. She says a guy followed her home. When he came to her door, she was going to call the cops. She can't explain why she didn't....or why she let him in. What happened next wasn't consensual. But....he didn't exactly force himself on her." Detective Dowling explained as we walked into the building.

"They sure it's supernatural? Could he have drugged her?" William asked while lowering his coat now that we were out of the sun.

"That's what she thought when she called S.V.U. But she's been putting together a history of the center for its fortieth anniversary. She found this newspaper photo of people protesting the center when it opened. She says that's the guy." Dowling then pointed to an article pinned to the wall. "And the reason this is a Supernatural Crimes case....is because, forty years later, he looks exactly the same."

"Sounds like an incubus." I said.

"Aud, you don't mind taking the lead here, do you?" Dowling turned to me as we neared an office door. "I think she may be more comfortable talking to you."

"I don't mind."

"Thanks." He nodded before knocking on the door.

"Come in." A woman's voice came from inside the office, and we went in.

"Jean Anthony? I'm Detective Dowling. These are my associates, Aud Giles and Spike. We're here to ask you a few questions."

"S.V.U. sent you?"

"They did." I sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "There's reason to believe what happened to you may be in Supernatural Crimes jurisdiction. Can you tell me what happened that night?" I asked, and she leaned onto her desk while hugging herself. She explained how she noticed she was being followed on her way home, how she even had her phone in her hand to call the police when he came to the door, then how things seemed to go out of her control.

"When he left I asked when I could see him again. Five minutes later I was horrified. Totally disgusted. You're saying he was....what, _magic?_ "

"In a way. An incubus, it's a type of demon that feeds on life energy through....sexual contact. They produce certain pheromones that put a person in a sort of 'hypnotic' state. After the encounter, did you feel sick? Like you had the flu, fatigue, exhaustion?"

" _Yes!_ I could barely get out of bed. I'm just starting to feel like myself again. Physically."

"I'm so sorry this happened. We'll definitely get this guy."

"Thank you. I was so....so angry with myself. I thought I'd never be able to prosecute, because...." Jean paused. "Could we talk alone?"

"Sure." I nodded before glancing at William and Dowling. They left the office, and Jean turned back to me after the door shut behind them.

"I've been counseling abuse and assault survivors for ten years. I am one. I know how the victim gets blamed. Blames _herself_. Yet there I was, doing something I knew I didn't want to. I felt compelled to go along with him, even as everything in my body said to stop it."

"Jean, he took the freedom to choose away from you. These kinds of demons....people can't simply fight off their sway alone. He's going to pay for this, and he _won't_ be able to hurt anyone else. This is what the Supernatural Crimes Unit is for."

~

"Where's your partner? The blond guy?" Jean asked as we walked through the Center.

"He's canvassing the Mission District, trying to find the incubus before he figures we're onto him and skips town. From what we found....he mostly kills his victims outright. But he has an M.O. for targetting women who help other women. Likes to make them suffer a while."

"How many has he killed?"

"Hard to say, honestly. Because of how they feed, the deaths were ruled natural. A few victims reported assaults not long before, but the cases were dropped."

"Of course." Jean said bitterly. "I can hear the investigating officers now. 'So you let him in? He didn't physically force you or threaten you? Honey, regret isn't rape.' If not for what I do, I'm not sure I would've reported it myself. If I hadn't seen that picture, and supernatural stuff wasn't all over the TV....getting anyone to believe me...."

"I know what you mean. Times have changed, but that also means others in situations like this....they can get the help they need now." Pausing, I turned to Jean with a serious expression. "If he does come back, I need you to have a head's up on something."

"What?"

"I'm not exactly human." I stated, and her eyes went wide. "Trust me, I won't hurt you, I'm here to do my job, but I thought you should have a warning before you suddenly saw something."

"What....What do you mean by _'something'?_ " She questioned before there was a knock on the front door.

"Hello, little pigs. Unlock the door and let me in." A tall man in a dark suit stood outside while looking in at us.

"Jean, go to your office and lock the door. Call Detective Dowling." I stood between the man and Jean as my tail and claws grew out.

"I asked nicely. Stop ignoring me. Open the door. _Now_." His eyes went black as his teeth sharpened. My tail drooped as I stood up straight before walking towards the door. I tried to stop my feet, but they just wouldn't listen to me. My hand reached out, and I unlocked the door. "Much better." He walked in, advancing on me as I stepped back.

Jean, entranced, closed and locked the door behind him.

"I'm not sure what you are, but it was most certainly unwise for your vampire friend to leave you alone. Might've stood a chance if he stayed, I have a much harder time influencing men....especially undead ones." The incubus grinned. "But you.... Mmm, not so much. I wonder how you'll taste." He brought his face closer to mine while reaching around to run his hand over my tail.

"Oi!" Someone hollered, and the incubus pulled back from me. "She's not interested, mate!" William swung his sword, sending the demon's head flying, and I was broken out of the trance. Shaking my head, I heard Jean make a noise of disgust.

" _Ugh_. I thought they crumbled to dust when you killed them."

"That would be me. He wasn't human, if that helps." William stated. "You okay, Aud?"

"Fine. Should have figured I wasn't immune after that damn letterman fiasco."

"Well, now we know. Uh, I'll call Dowling to get this mess cleaned up." The blond looked at the body and head oozing blue blood onto the floor.

"Thank you. Both of you." Jean softly smiled at us.

~

"...Joint U.S./Argentinian Air Force strike seems to have killed the gigantic horned gorilla terrorizing the city of Buenos Aires. Our expert supernatural analyst, Graham Miller, says it's not your imagination: We _are_ experiencing an uptick in extradimensional attacks."

"That's true, Chuck. And what's disturbing is that they're happening where you wouldn't expect it. The ice demons in Ontario, the flying centipedes in Italy.... Somehow these creatures are invading our world in the absence of Hellmouths or other preexisting gateways. We need to find out how." The news reporter said from the laptop on William's lap.

"'How' is a trio of pricks with a mystical portal maker." I popped off while rolling out of bed when I heard a knock at the front door. Answering the door, I took the pizza from the delivery boy and paid. Walking back to the bedroom, I flipped open the box and grabbed a slice.

I heard meowing as purring bodies began bumping against my ankles.

"Attack of the hungry kitties." William softly chuckled as I raised the box to see where I was stepping to avoid an accident.

"They're a bunch of liars, I already fed them." I stated. "You all don't fool me." There was another knock at the door, and the blond's brows furrowed.

"Did you order _another_ pizza?"

"No."

"Xander forget his keys _again?_ " William got up and went to answer the door this time while I was eating. "Ah. Slayer."

"Spike. Wanna get some pants on? I'm seeing more of you than I ever wanted to."

"Right." The blond pointed before turning to get pants since he was only in his boxers.

"Aud, you got a minute. Er, night?" Buffy questioned as another Slayer followed her into the apartment.

"What's up?"

"The Army wants _you_." The black-haired woman had a tone while pointing at me.

"Have you rehearsed that?" Buffy furrowed her brows.

"A little."

"Pass."

"She doesn't mean literally, Aud. The military is trying to make a treaty with vampires to get extra hands on what's going on."

"And I'm needed for this why, exactly?" I quirked up a brow before taking a bite of pizza.

"The representatives of the old breed and new breed of vampires have agreed to a meeting, so long as specific people are present." The woman explained.

"....And _I_ was one of those people? Vamps of both breeds are combustible, and, well, I combust."

"They wanted a one-time meet between Buffy, you, and Spike." She gestured to the vampire as he walked back in while pulling his shirt on.

"Anyone else think this is a trap?"

~

"Ah. Makes sense now." I crossed my arms as I saw Harmony dressed in a toga as she sat on a unicorn.

"Eeee! Harmony and her pals do Vegas!" She squealed.

"Harmony. Vicki." Buffy said flatly as her gaze drifted from the blonde celebrity to the redhead in punk clothes.

"'Pals'? Last time we saw each other you tried to get the book but turned tail at seein' Aud."

"I mean, come on. Can't blame a girl for trying. But lookie! Unicorn!"

"I hope you know horses are terrified of me. Your, uh, buddy is gonna have to leave if you wanna talk."

"Our deal says no military. So get on your chopper and Airwolf outta here." Vicki waved her hand at the other Slayer.

"What the Hell is 'Airwolf'? Never mind. We're going. Just remember- you hurt our people, it's war." She climbed back onto the helicopter before it took off.

"Stupid blood sack. Still doesn't get it. For some of us, it's _always_ war."

~

"Look, let's lay the cards on the table. We hate each other. But we have a common enemy, and politics makes strange.... We have to work together. You've got a sweet deal: Detente with us, and humanity's giving you a fair shake. These demons raising Hell- literally- are endangering that. Hurting your rep by association. Plus, they consider vampires trash. If they win, we _all_ lose. Simple as that." Buffy said as we were in Harmony's suite.

"You don't have to convince us. Everyone in this room gets it. Even Harmony, which means it _must_ be a no-brainer. But this isn't a monarchy. We gotta sell it to our _people_. And they don't exactly have a rep for playing well with others." Vicki waved her glass.

" _However_ , vampires have traditions. My kind respect those traditions."

"And mine appreciate a show of force."

"Hang on. You're not seriously talking about-"

"Trial by combat." Both Harmony and Vicki said while smiling.

"'Trial by combat'? That's actually a thing outside of _Game of Thrones?_ " Buffy questioned as we were now walking down a hall.

"That slow-writing prat stole it from _us!_ " William pointed. "I mean....yes it is."

"This here ditty in sin city is a team-building exercise for us. Whether it's with you or against you, we know vampires need to stand together." Vicki said.

"So we get everyone to Vegas, lots of booze, lots of groupies who don't mind sharing their blood- in _nonfatal amounts!_ " Harmony smacked a feeding vampire.

"Sorry, Mistress."

"And entertainment."

"Blood and circuses." Vicki and Harmony pushed open a pair of doors, but I felt myself tense until I saw the fighting cage for MMA.

"You guys beat our champions- one from the old-school vampires, one from the new- and we have a deal: We'll help fight the demon incursions."

"You lose, and everyone leaves with fond memories. So....you ready to step into the octagon?"

"....Are you guys stupid or?" I made a face while waving my hand. "I-"

"Oh, no. _They're_ fighting." Harmony pointed to Buffy and William.

"Then why am I here?"

"As part of the wager." Vicki pointed at me before it felt like something was constricting around my throat as pulses of electricity shot through me. Baring my teeth, I snarled while falling to my knees.

"Aud!"

"Oh, don't worry. Not gonna kill her."

"It's just a little binding spell. Think of it like a shock collar. Like you said, we're all in danger if those Lords rise up. You guys win, you keep your little Ustrina. Lose, and she's ours." Vicki twirled her finger around my braid hanging over my shoulder.

"Do you really think I-" William stepped forward as his face shifted, but the magic sent another series of shocks so strong that I fell back while holding my neck. I couldn't feel anything there, but I could smell the magic now that it had been activated. There was no telling when they'd cast the spell- It could have been as soon as we landed for all I knew.

"Ah-ah, Spikey. Only way the spell comes off is if you and Buffy win."

" _Harmony!_ " I growled, shooting to my feet and going for her until I was floored by the pain of the electrical shocks.

"Don't take it personally, Aud. Just figured if they lost, it'd be better if _we_ had the supercharged magic-blood demon."

"I'm gonna kick your fuckin' a- Aah!" I bared my teeth from the pain, and Harmony's guys dressed in togas grabbed me.

~

Pacing around the room, I knew I needed to find a way out. However, every time I neared the door or the windows, the invisible collar would activate and send me to the floor. I knew someone was watching me to know what I was doing and when to activate the spell.

I also knew neither Harmony nor Vicki had done it, so they somehow had someone working with them that could do magic. A witch groupie, maybe?

Whoever it was wasn't a newbie. They were managing both a binding and an observance spell at the same time, and able to amp up the voltage high enough to take me down.

All I could do was wait.

Buffy and William wouldn't lose.

"Hungry? I brought some chips." Clem shook a bag from a vending machine as he walked into the room.

"Clem, what the _fuck?!_ "

"Okay, I can understand you being-"

"Did you know about this?!" I yelled while pointing at my neck.

"I'll take that as you don't want the chips." He set the bag down onto the coffee table surrounded by chairs. "But....yes, I knew." He flinched when he heard my growl. "Look, Aud, I know they're going to win. Just wait a little longer, and you're free to go."

"What makes you think they'd just let me go?"

"Well, when Buffy and Spike win, they'll turn on them if they don't let you go. If they let you go, that means they're fighting on the same side as you. So, in a way, they get you on their side, win or lose."

"Then why go this far?" I snarled.

"Because in the off-chance they lose, which is very slim, mind you, vampires will need a powerful ally against the Lords."

"Ally? I'd be a fucking weapon."

"I wouldn't let that happen."

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

"Well, I may be head over heels for Harmony, but I'm not an idiot when it comes to other people." He shrugged with a small smile. "Also, to tell the truth, the binding spell was also to make sure you didn't interfere. The vampires _do_ uphold trial by combat."

"You better hope they do."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

Pouring kibble into the cat bowls, the apartment was rather quiet. William was in the kitchen doing dishes, and Xander was gone to work.

After getting back from the cage fight with the vampires, it had also come out how the new job Willow had was actually in league with the military, and she already knew it had been arranged. Of course, she hadn't known about the stunt Harmony and Vicki pulled with me, but the fact that she'd been working with a branch of the military had upset Buffy to the point that they were now currently at odds with each other.

The cats swarmed the bowls, and despite what William had said when they arrived, they had become permanent residents in the apartment. Going over to the island, I saw the mail next to my tea and flipped through it to see if any of the letters were for me.

"Where'd this gallery brochure come from?"

"Oh, uh....an old friend's got a gallery show. Hadn't decided if I'm going." William replied.

"Why not go? Show some support."

"Well, only knew the bird for a couple of days years ago."

"Only a couple of days? And years ago? You must have made one Hell of an impression." I chuckled while looking through the brochure.

"Killed a demon, caught on fire 'cause of the bloody sun right in front of her, so yeah."

"Oh, ouch."

"Clearly, I got better." He chuckled, then paused before looking over his shoulder at me. "Why don't _we_ go? An art gallery might be right up your alley."

"....Yeah, I think I'd like that." I softly smiled. "A night away from work and into the world of art."

~

"Gotten better than the last time I saw her work." William stated while looking at a painting.

"They're gorgeous."

"William!" We both turned when a woman's voice called out, and I saw a black-haired woman with a big smile coming our way. "I'm _so_ glad you came. And this must be Aud, right?"

"Hi." I gave a small wave.

"It's wonderful to meet you. The entire time I've known William, he's either been talking about you or brooding about you."

"He tends to do that." I chuckled.

"Standing right here." William raised his hand. "This is brilliant. Both the work and the show." He glanced at the paintings, and Dylan made a face.

"It's nice. I'll be thrilled if we sell two. But it's forward progress, right?"

"Your style's made a quantum leap from the last stuff I saw. Both more precise _and_ more spontaneous, oddly."

"Thanks. It's what you do, right? Mature....get better. Figure stuff out, hopefully." Dylan replied. "I'd imagine your poetry's not what it was back when you were some moony-eyed kid."

"I....haven't kept up with it, I'm afraid." William scratched his cheek while averting his gaze.

"He'll read it, but won't write it." I slid my hands into my pockets. "Big softie got a fragile heart."

"I do not." He scoffed, and I raised my brows at him.

"Then why'd you stop? Back me on this Dylan. If he enjoys it, he should pursue it, right?"

"I agree." She smiled. "You should do what makes you happy. You shouldn't be scared of what others will think of your work. You'll end up holding it all in if you do."

"Mm, I like you already."

"I'm glad." She chuckled. "Hey, you guys- any piece you like, it's yours. No charge."

"Oh, no-"

"We couldn't possibly."

"I insist. None of them would exist if you hadn't gotten me to take a hard look at myself, and be honest about what I saw. Stop looking outside myself for answers. Live life honestly. That's the only way I was ever able to paint any of this."

"I....do fancy this one, a bit." William pointed to a sunny landscape painting.

"Perfect. That's one I thought you'd like, based on what I knew of you from before, but I wasn't sure you'd still be into this kind of thing."

"My tastes haven't changed much."

"Let's keep in touch. Get to know each other like real people. You too, Aud." Dylan smiled, and William lightly hit my shoulder with the back of his hand.

"Look at that, I think you're makin' a friend outside your little circle."

"Funny." I shot him a look.

"You know, Aud paints, too. Maybe you can bond over it."

"You paint? I'd love to see your work."

"Oh, uh, I dunno." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I don't really do it often anymore."

"Maybe you can pick it up again. Like William and his poetry."

~

"Can't believe Pops went to the Fae realm. I mean, I can, but _wow_. Do you know how big a formal invitation to there is?"

"I'm aware." William said while walking past as I was doing my focus training. "You not worried?"

"Pops has a good head on his shoulders. The Fae realm is also more....peaceful? At least where he said he was going is. I also think it'll actually be good for him there. A change of scenery, you know?"

"Something else you both have in common. Vacationing to different dimensions." The bleached-blond chuckled. "I just fed the beasts, so if they whine for food, know it's trickery."

"Roger."

"Speaking of, I think we should take the day off. We've been fightin' demons left and right comin' through those bloody portals. Should take a break while it's quiet."

"What do you have in mind?" I questioned while putting my feet back onto the floor to stand.

"Whatever, really. Could curl up with a movie, have a nice meal, or, you know, take advantage of how we have the apartment to ourselves for a while." William smirked while looking down at me.

"Since we got all day, we can do 'em all." I suggested while grabbing the waistband of his jeans to pull him towards me. "But I vote we start with the third option."

"Seconded." His face was close to mine as his hands slid over my ass. "How you wanna do this, pet?"

"Get the lingerie." I purred, and William's brows slightly rose.

~

Excitement flooded my veins, and I knew I smelt like it. My tail swayed as my claws softly clicked against the hardwood floor. My ears were twitching and swiveling to hear as the blindfold blocked everything from my vision. I knew I was being watched, I could feel it, but I wasn't certain where the predatorial-feeling gaze was coming from.

I cautiously walked through the apartment while trying to use my other senses to navigate. My ears turned back when I heard a low growl like an alligator coming from behind me. My tail twitched, and I ducked while grinning when he pounced.

He flew right over and heavily landed on the floor. I wasn't going to make this take-down easy. Lowering my center of gravity, I listened closely for any other noise. I could hear the low growling as he circled me, and I licked my lips.

"Playing hard to get, are ya?"

"Maybe." I had a playful tone while keeping the sound in front of me as I turned. My heart picked up pace, but suddenly the room went dead silent. He was toying with me.

A heavy weight crashed into my back, and when I tried to push myself off the floor, hands grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the floor. His legs had mine held firmly against the ground, and I felt lips brush down the back of my neck as that low growl rumbled again. His movements were slow and deliberate, and he switched my wrists to one hand.

William's free hand slid up my arm and down my side. His tongue ran over my neck before he gave a small nip. A shiver ran up my spine before I felt his hand wrap around my tail. He slowly stroked the underside of it, making me purr as my claws flexed.

"Mmm, don't you smell good?" The vampire said lowly as his hand dropped to my ass. I bit my bottom lip when he squeezed his hand, and I unconsciously leaned into it. William's hand then went lower, rubbing my inner thigh as I could feel his claws.

I purred when his hand cupped my heat, and my ass tilted up when he squeezed and ground his palm against me. William easily tore through the lace panties with his claws, but instead of touching me some more, he shifted his position. I felt his hard cock press against my ass and tail as he began to grind against me.

William licked and nipped at my shoulder and neck as the heat was pooling between my thighs. Was he going to only tease me? Would he fuck me on the floor right here?

I could hear more ripping from William's claws tearing through the sheer fabric of the lingerie, and it only turned me on more. My tongue ran over my fangs as I got an idea. The vampire's slow grinding stuttered when the tip of my tail curled around his cock.

He grunted close to my ear, and I chuckled. As if in retaliation, William smacked his hand against my ass to make me moan. I was already so turned on and was not getting any form of relief.

"Come on." I softly whined.

"You want it that badly, pet?"

"Yes." His hand on my wrists let go before fisting in my hair.

"Say it."

"I want you." Licking my lips, I felt him sliding his hand up my inner thigh.

"Want me to what?" He grinned against my neck before licking that spot.

"William, please. Fuck me."

"You sound so desperate. But who am I to deny the lady what she wants?" I could tell from his tone that he was enjoying this. William moved his legs to no longer be pinning mine down before spreading my legs. "Oh, you dirty girl. You're already dripping for me."

He spanked me again, and I softly moaned as my tail twitched. I felt the head of his cock press between my lips, gathering up slick before-

"Aahh~!" My hands balled into fists as the vampire relentlessly snapped his hips into me. He'd been playing it calm, but the hunt had amped him up just as much as it had me. William's grip in my hair tightened as he grunted, smacking his hips against my ass with each thrust of his cock.

His claws pricked my skin through the fabric of the lingerie, easily ripping through it like it was wrapping paper. William nipped at the back of my neck but didn't actually bite down.

The vampire leaned back and pulled me up, pressing my back against his chest as he held me close to him. My fingers tangled into his hair while he groped my breast. I was moaning and panting from him still thrusting his hips into me before taking a sharp breath in from his fangs scraping over my neck.

With the blindfold still on, I couldn't see a thing, but I could hear, smell, and feel everything the vampire was doing to me. He was grunting and groaning close to my ear until he finally bit me. William's claws raked down over my chest, tearing the front of the lingerie top to the point that my breasts nearly popped out.

"Nh, fuck~!" I panted, my hips bucking when he rubbed my clit. William purred, licking the bite before it healed. The vampire then pushed me back down and flipped me over. He kissed along my jaw and throat while rolling his hips, and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

My claws drug down his back, leaving angry marks and making him snarl. William had his hands on the floor on either side of me to hold himself up while lowly groaning. He went harder, making my back arch off of the floor.

I was practically clinging to the vampire for dear life by the time my orgasm came crashing into me. My moan was nearly a roar as my toes splayed out and my thighs clenched. William suddenly pulled out to cum all over my chest and stomach as I was trying to catch my breath.

There was a quiet pause, and all I could hear was my panting. Reaching up, I pushed off the blindfold. William was looking down at me as his tongue ran over his fangs.

"Aren't you as pretty as a picture?" He muttered, and I couldn't help but softly laugh.

"I'm a mess. Literally."

"A gorgeous mess." William ran his thumb over my bottom lip as his yellow eyes returned to that bright blue.

"Sap."

"You still up for curlin' up with a movie?"

"Mm, yes. After a shower, though."

"Well, this outfit was nice while it lasted." He popped off while running his hands down my sides.

"Yeah, but it was fuckin' hot to have you tearing through it."

"Yeah?" William smirked with a raised brow.

"10 out of 10, sweetheart."


End file.
